Emerald Stone
by Violet Hope
Summary: First in the Emerald Series.Harry James Potter was adopted into the Corvinus Family after 5 years of abuse at the hand of the Dursleys.Now he's a 1st year Hogwarts student but none expect him to be a Slytherin and:non-human. Crap summary warnings inside
1. Chapter 1: Corvinus Family

**Emerald Stone**

**Me:**** This is the first book in the Emerald Series ^_^ I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoying writing this. Shattered Emerald is the Prequel to this story but is not really relevant to read, just a side thing that I wrote when plot-bunnies took over lol. Anyways please leave your comments at the end**

**Over all Series Warnings – The whole series may/will contain**:

**Mentions of child abuse in speech and scenes in flashbacks – will be mentioned at the start of each chapter and marked if you dislike reading any in detail**

**Sexual references – this includes nudity, blow-jobs, hand-jobs, masturbation and full out sex (details below) **

**Slash pairings will be latter on in the story and detailed sex scenes – please leave now if you find this offensive. If you like slash but don't like detailed sex scenes I will be clearly marking each scene before and after as well as warnings on the chapters**

**Yuri pairings will be included but only kissing, hugs and mentions of sex – I don't feel very comfortable writing a female sex scene. Again I will mark at the top of the chapter to warn you if I included it**

**Normal malexfemale pairings I won't really go into detail again just kissing, hugging ECT just no detailed sex**

**Mentions of rape – this will come into play latter in book 2. It will be told through 3****rd**** party view and ****maybe ****victims view. I will state at the start of the chapters if it contains rape and will mark the scene clearly for those who wish to skip it. Again if you find this offence please don't read the story**

**Bad language aka swearing and a lot of it sorry if you don't like it but I do, it's a great way to express one's self**

**Blood/gore/death – these are a definite in my Series. Characters will die, bleed and most likely torture scenes. Again I will mark if the chapter contains any of them**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Mentions of child abuse through minor flashbacks and speech**

**Bad language – swearing of adults and minor words such a 'piss' by children**

**Sexual references – nudity (shower scene) not in great detail though**

**Slash pairing – two OC's, you'll find out who when you read the chapter**

**Me:**** Right that's it for the first chapter. Please enjoy yourself **

Chapter 1 – Corvinus Family

It had been almost 6 years since he started to live with the Corvinus Family. They were everything he had longed for as a child

Loving

Understanding

Guiding

Caring

His fathers, Marc Corvinus and Lucas Corvinus, were everything to him. They were always there when he needed them, but backed off when he felt overwhelmed by them.

His siblings were great as well. He had 4 older brothers and 2 older sisters. They always protected him but let him make his own mistakes but treated him like an adult

Yes he was very happy living with Corvinus Family

He belonged there

And he hoped nothing would take him away. Well even if they tried his family wouldn't let them take him. And he loved it

Emerald Series

Young newly-turned 11 year old Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus woke up to the soft whispering of his siblings. They were gathered around his canopy bed in order of age, "Shush you'll wake him," His sister hissed and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "I'm already up," He whispered to them and they grinned, "Hey Ria," Aeriona smiled at his nickname, after his entire name was ridiculously long and hard to pronounce . . . but strangely suited him.

His eyes opened to show beautiful Emerald orbs that shone with power and intelligence but also a loving loyal soul. That gaze passed over each sibling in order taking in their unique appearances:

Alver Dominic Corvinus: His eldest brother at 19, born on the 5th of August. His name, Alver meant white and was chosen by their fathers because of his usual naturally white hair which was grown out to his shoulders and pulled and secured with a gold tie that was a gift off Aeriona. His fringe was pulled to the left and covered his sightless left eye which had a horrid scar running from his hairline to his jaw. His visible eye was a deep earthy brown that shone with feeling. His skin was a natural golden tan and he stood at 6ft7 with slight build of a runner. He was attending Nyx Academy as a Blood Mage Apprentice.

Chrystal Elana Corvinus: His eldest sister and Alver's younger twin by 5 minutes which made her 19 and born on the 5th of August. Her name, Chrystal, meant bright, clear, ice, and was given to her for her icy blue eyes and bright natural honey blonde hair that was cropped into a jaw length bob with a full fringe, at the moment she wore it in loose waves. Her skin was also a natural golden tan colour and she stood at 6ft4. She was attending Nyx Academy as a Curse Breaker Apprentice.

Alexandriana Bella Corvinus: Was Arian's older twin sister by 6 minutes and as such is 17 and born on the 20th of April. Her name, Alexandriana means defender of man, and was given to her due to her natural instinct to defend her twin brother who is more vulnerable than her. Her hair was a dyed bright fire red and fell to her elbows and was at the moment pulled into a fish tail at her left ear, her fringe was a sweeping left fringe and was always kept above her eyes which were a soft blue with tints of silver. Her skin is more olive and she stood at 5ft7. She attends Merlin's Academy in her final year and is has decided to go to Judi's Academy to appearance in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes

Arian Ociel Corvinus: Was 17 and born on the 20th of April. His name, Arian meant silver, and was given to him for his bright silver coloured eyes that glowed with mischievous intent, his hair was a dyed dark purple and cut short at the back with jaw length bangs and slight right parted fringe, his natural hair colour was a dirty blonde. His skin was more olive and he stood at 6ft1. He was attending his final year at Merlin's Academy and had decided to go onto Warding with Judi's Academy.

Leon Sora Corvinus: Was 16 and born on the 1st of March. His name, Leon, meant lion, given to him because of the orange/yellowy colour of his hair which was very wildly spiked like a lion's mane. His eyes were a soft brown and he stood at 6ft5 with a swimmer build. He was in his 6th year at Hogwarts and was considering a career in either Healing or Wards

Dojan Felix Corvinus: The youngest next to Aeriona at 12 and was born on the 17th of June. His name, Dojan, meant dark because of his near black eyes and raven hair that he always spiked to the left with midnight blue tips. He stood at 6ft6 and has a 6 pack with a nice set of muscle. Of all the Corvinus's Dojan was the most intimating. He is in his 2nd year at Hogwarts

Each sibling gave morning/happy birthday greetings before leaving so Aeriona could dress in peace. He got out of bed and smiled when he felt the warmness and knew Alver cast a warming charm for him knowing of his extreme dislike of the cold. He passed a mirror and sighed at his appearance

Knee length raven black hair but had natural highlights of sandy blonde and dark earthy brown, his skin was a soft creamy ivory colour, his eyes were emerald with thick dark lashes, lips were red and pouty, body slender and slim and he stood at 4ft4. He was easily the most beautiful of the Corvinus – or so the others told him. After all:

Aeriona . . . meant beauty.

Shaking his head he dressed quickly in tight gray jeans, and a soft silver silk shirt, put his socked feet into the black slippers and left the room soundlessly.

He went to the drawing room to greet his father's

Marc Elias Corvinus was the tallest of the two men at 6ft9 with a solid yet slight muscle build, his skin was a gentle olive colour, ink black locks of hair fell to his shoulders but was pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, happy loved filled celestial blue eyes gazed at Aeriona's own face from thick dark lashes.

Lucas Rex Corvinus was only shorter by 4 inches as he stood at 6ft5 with a dancer's build, his skin a natural golden tan colour, soft honey blonde jaw length locks swayed gently with his every movement as he brushed his fringe back behind his right ear. His deep earthy brown eyes started gently at his face as Aeriona went closer

"Happy 11 birthday, my dear Aeriona," Marc opened his arms and Aeriona hugged his father tightly pressing a kiss to his father's cheek gently, Lucas smiled as he watched his husband and youngest hug before hugging his son himself.

"Let's enjoy breakfast before you can open you gifts sweetheart,"

The three left the drawing room and walked to the dining room where the others were sat waiting with big smiles on their faces.

On the table was a wide range of Aeriona's favourite food that the House Elves had made up and even a banner with

'Happy 11th Birthday Little Master,'

The House Elves were incredibly devoted to him for some reason but none of them questioned it.

The three sat down and enjoyed the breakfast; cheerful banter was passed between all of them as they dug into the delicious food.

Afterwards they retired to the informal living room where there was quite a sizeable pile of presents

Chrystal ran her hands through his loose hair as she handed him the gift she bought first with a smug grin to the rest that she was the quickest. Aeriona pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek when she sat in the velvet green armchair and he decided to sit against her legs. He carefully pulled the green wrapping paper off and smiled at the lovely set of midnight black velvet battle robes, they consisted of tight moveable jeans that were charmed by Chrystal herself to be fire-proof, water-proof and had a couple of protection charms against minor curses. The top was also black but made of silk that would cling to him like a second skin and had the same charms on. The shoes were calf length black combat boots. There was also a wand holder for his right wrist and a few blade holders. "It's wonderful, thank you," He pressed another kiss to her cheek and hugged her, then she pulled a brush and emerald leather tie from her own robe, "May I?" Aeriona nodded and she brushed his hair before dividing into three equal sections at his hairline but leaving his right sided fringe and started to do a French Braid.

"You hog," Alver rolled his eyes as she pocked her tongue out at him. Aeriona smirked at his eldest siblings antics as did the rest – it was always some sort of competition between them, the: who can get to Aeriona first game. It was amusing but slightly annoying at times . . . well for Aeriona it was

"Anyways, here kiddo, happy birthday," Alver handed him a white and red package, the boy took the gift gently and pressed a kiss to the boy cheek which made Alver smirk at Chrystal,

"Tch, he gave me one first," She said with a slight hiss and a smug smile, "I'm afraid that's where your wrong dear daughter, his first kiss belonged to myself," Marc commented lightly

"Fuck," Chrystal swore much to everyone's amusement, "Anyway, open it Ria," Grinning at Dojan he gently pealed back the paper and grinned at the blood red box which had complex carvings in gold. He opened the box and ran his fingers over the Alchemy Kit. There was a solid silver ritual knife with a jade at the hilt, a small gold bowl with silver carvings of ravens on the rim, several pure crystal vials, a crystal stirrer and a silver cauldron with bronze and gold carvings of ravens on the sides and there were also 2 books on Alchemy by Edward Harrison Brown.

He grinned at Alver, "Thanks," Hugging the older boy tightly, he could practically feel Chrystal's glare aimed at Alver

But before he inspect his Kit further Arian pressed a small box wrapped in black paper at him, "Before you get engrossed in Alchemy again dear brother," Everyone laughed, none but Aeriona could even being to understand the complex process of Alchemy. "Right," Aeriona grinned sheepishly, he couldn't help it that he was fascinated in the complex and very precise art. He took the paper off slowly and gazed at the beautiful pendant laying on a black velvet cushion

The chain was made of pure silver but there was a bronze chain intertwined with it, from it hung a pure silver heart shaped locket pendant, he flipped it open and smiled at the photo of the whole family smiling brightly, on the side engraved into the silver were the words, _'Forever Family,' _

He smiled brightly and pulled it over his head and it rested comfortably over his chest, "It's charmed so that no one but the owner can remove it, none but you can take it off, there's also protection charms on it," Aeriona hugged Arian and kissed his cheek before Alexandriana pressed a gift at him, it was wrapped in bright gold paper and about the size of a small chest, he knew exactly what this was

"You insist on buying me clothes every birthday dear sister," Alex shrugged, she was a fashion-holic, she loved buying fashionable clothes for her whole family but never went above a set limit by either herself or fathers. This time it was a limit by their fathers, she loved to spoil Aeriona, and he would wear anything she bought him. Aeriona pealed the paper off gently and looked inside the black chest, there were several pairs of jeans in different colours and styles, a few shirts of different material and various colours, jackets and robes. "Their brilliant," She accepted the hug kiss, and promised to help him put the clothes away latter and get rid of the older ones that no longer fitter him.

Leon then brought out a thin but long case; it wasn't wrapped as he hated wrapping paper but the case a beautiful mahogany wood with gold vinyl carvings on the glossy wood. "I know you like the old blades, but they were get a bit rusted," he explained as Aeriona opened the case and smiled at the twin blades lying on red velvet

They were made of steel but had bronze, silver and gold vinyl patterns carved into them, the hilts were wrapped with bright emerald cloth that allowed for a good firm grip and the ends had a jade embedded into the hilts. The sheaths were made of mahogany as well but the inside was coated with real leather which allowed the blades to sharpen as he pulled them out, the decorations were a lush flower pattern in reds, oranges and yellows, "Their beautiful, thank you," Leon nodded and smiled when Aeriona hugged and kissed him

The Dojan pulled Aeriona to his feet and whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday, my favourite brother," He pressed the long thin package into his hands and stepped back, again there was no wrapping paper so he could see straight away what he was given. A beautiful rosewood bow with mermaid hair for the pull-string, the carvings on the wood were done in bronze and meant 'true flight' in Latin, the quiver was also made of rosewood and had the same carvings but an extra one meaning 'everlasting sky,' in Latin again. The arrow tips were made of pure steel, the wood was rosewood with the carvings on both the bow and quiver, and the feathers were from his own snowy owl Hedwig. "Their charmed to return to the quiver and re-sharp after you use them. A never ending range of arrows." He smiled and hugged Dojan then his father's stood,

"Why don't you lot go get ready," The others left with smiles and Aeriona turned to his father,

"We have two gifts for you, this," The parcel was unwrapped allowing him to see the two beautiful silver guns inside with a floral pattern on the buts, the small knives that would be easily hidden up his sleeves or in his boots and the long sharp fencing sword with the hilt wrapped in a emerald cloth and a guard that would coil elegantly around his fist

"Thanks, their beautiful," They hugged him and pulled back seriousness in their eyes

"Our other gift is optional, you don't have to do it Aeriona like Arian and Alex opted out of it but we are going to offer you the choice of being Turned," Marc said and Aeriona started in shock

"You would still age until a certain point and will have a destined Mate, maybe more than one depending on you power." Lucas smiled at Aeriona's expression, "You don't have to love, its' entirely optional like we said Arian and Alex didn't wish to be Turned, and Dojan is still deciding whether he wants to or not,"

Aeriona bit his lip, being Turned he knew was painful and not all survived the transformation, and some went mad a few days after the Turning. "Can I think about it please?" He was back to being shy and timid, even after 6 years the abuse he suffer the first 5 years of his life was ingrained into his very soul and he found it hard to overcome.

"Of course sweetheart, you take as long as you need, we offered it to Dojan a year ago and he's still trying to decide. He may not until many more years to come, but the offer will always be there." Marc reassured his youngest son and gently hugged him, he felt the flinch but didn't let go or heed his anger that even after all the years he could still be afraid of them

"Now then, go find Alex, she had what you need for the rest of the day, we'll meet you in foyer in 10 minutes," Aeriona nodded and with one last hug he left the room

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Lucas questioned as he hugged his husband around the waist, "I'm not sure, but like with Arian and Alex we won't pressure him, it is his choice and life, like always we shall be patient, now then let's go husband or the kids will leave without us,"

The two left the informal living for the foyer were their kids were all packed for the party Aeriona's friends and family had planned for him down at the beach.

**Me:**** First chapter done, it was sort of like an intro the Corvinus Family than anything else. Next chapter we meet Aeriona's friends, he gets his Hogwarts letter and discuss with Dojan about the Turning. **

**Vote time:**

**What Creature would you like the Corvinus to be?**

**Vampires**

**Were-Creature – any animal is included**

**Elves – if this is your vote please say what type of elf ie. Light Elves: Wind, Forest, Water. Dark Elves: Blood, Fire, Winter. Neutral Elves: Royal, or a mix of both Light and Dark ie half wind elf half blood elf**

**Incubus and Succubus **

**Dracken's – will be able to turn into dragons and would be able to control an element, ie a Lighten Dracken will control lighten/electricity a wind Dracken would control wind ECT **

**Bakeneko's – These are Japanese Cat Demons, there's a wiki page if you want to check it out but my variation will be, humans that transforms into large panther like cats with two tails that vary in length (the stronger the person the longer the tail) their powers will include, control/entering dreams, manipulating/control/summoning fire from the smallest spark to the largest inferno, the powers of Necromancy (but the person has to be very, very strong to do so)**

**Kitsune – Fox Demons with powers of earth and plants**

**Nymphs – different types of nymphs ie water, fire, blood ECT depending on what type they are depends on powers **

**Shinigami – The Japanese Grim Reapers. They will be in charge of collecting the souls of the dead, send those who refuse to move on into the after life . . . I guess you can say like the Anime Bleach so if you want to know what I'm thinking of for this one just look up the Bleach Anime**

**Yosei – Japanese word for Fairy. So they'll have wings, and plant/earth powers and can bring the dead back to life if they have an extreme attachment to departed person**

**Me:**** Those are just some I chose if you have anything else let me know I'm always open to ideas, personally I'm leaning to Shinigami as I've never read a fic like that before and if none vote or it's a tie this will be the ending vote.**

**Drop a comment and don't forget to vote**


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Fun and Letters

**Emerald Stone**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Bad language of children and adults**

**Slash Pairings mentioned - Marc+Lucas as well as others which you'll have to read to find out**

**Girls and guys in swim wear**

**Also note that **_**italics **_**are a change in language **

**Many Thanks to my Reviewers for Shattered Emerald:**

**Adri1577**

**Eris-Potter-Charmed Child **

**Many Thanks to my Reviewers for the last chapter:**

**Justpucky**

**Itachisgur193**

**YamiNoRei**

**917brat **

**Eris-Potter-Charmed Child**

**Me:**** That's it for this chapter, please enjoy and comment.**

**Chapter 2 – Beach Fun and Letters**

Laughter filled the air as soon as the Family arrived at the private beach they owned in Florida, normally it was rented out but today was special, and Aeriona loved the beach so they requested that day to be free of people apart from those they chose.

"Hey; Ria!" One of the boys on the beach waved happily as the wind swept through his bronze locks

Aeriona waved back before turning to his fathers, "May I?" They looked at each other and grins spread across their faces, "You may," And with that Aeriona jumped from his position on the cliffs twisting his body so he could face his family, his braid whipping wildly behind him as his face broke out into an all out brilliant smile, he waved to them happily before turning back towards the ground. His friends waved and cheered as his body flipped naturally through the air before twisting so head was facing the ground, he grabbed hold of a stray sturdy root sticking out from the cliff and spun around it twice before pressing his bare feet against the wood and pushing downwards, his feet giving him extra speed, as he lunched himself down to the next branch grabbing hold and spinning around it before letting go again but this time his feet were pointed to the ground and he landed with no noise against the stone beneath him

His friends ran over to him grinning happily as he flipped off the rock and gracefully landed in front of his friends, Edward Carson, the bronze haired amber eyed 11 year old. "That was awesome; I never get tired of watching you Ria," Aeriona grinned as he accepted the hug from Blaise before standing back to study his friend

Edward wore a dark navy blue pair of swim trunks and was bare foot, around his neck was a black towel and his skin was a pale white colour and had droplets of water running down his skin indicating he had already been in the water

"Did you have to show off," A girl with bright fire red hair that was pulled into a loose horsetail at her crown and had several braids in it along with stunning ice blue eyes and soft olive skin. She wore a white bikini top with hot pink mini shorts and white flip-flops. Her name was Alexia Weather Greene

"Hey Lex," She rolled her eyes but hugged him firmly, "Happy birthday, _Paulo Forma_ (little beauty – Latin)" Aeriona grinned slightly

"_In forma iacet cum vobis; iuvenes lux_, (the beauty lies in you; little light – Latin)" Alexia smiled as he ran his hands over her horsetail

"Would you both speak a language we all know;" Twin boys stood behind them grinning. They both had bright luscious blonde hair that fell around their face and piercing dark purple eyes. However Kian James Williams was the taller of the two and had more muscle, and Caleb Jake Williams was smaller but 2 inches and more slender

"_Oh por lo que prefieren comunicarse en espanol a continuacion _(Oh, so you prefer Spanish then - Spanish)_,"_ The twin grinned at him but Edward cut in

"How about plain old English," Aeriona turned to him and a grin on his lip,

"_Giusta causa, si parla solo italiano, _(Just cause you only speak Italian – Italian)" Alexia laughed at his words and translated for the twins who were also laughing.

"_Prekratit' khvastat'sya mladshii brat _(Stop showing off, little brother – Russian)," Dojan's voice crossed them as a arm was wrapped around his shoulders warmly and his other siblings walked passed with his father's just behind

"Race you guys!" Kian shouted before racing back towards the others, Caleb groaned in protest as Edward took off after them, Alexia rolled her eyes again but followed at a run, "I hate running," Aeriona took his hand gently, "Then don't. Slow and steady wins the race . . . every-time," Caleb smiled and the two walked back causally hand in hand

Kian and Edward were racing in the water, Caleb was watching them from a rock with a grin spreading across his lips as Blasie touched the winning point just seconds before Kian and was now rubbing it in, Alexia was speaking with her father, Oliver and Aeriona sat out in the water on top of a flat rock, his eyes closed and his knees crossed over each other with his hands resting lightly on his knees.

The wind breezed through his braid softly as he opened his senses allowing him to feel and see everything around him without difficultly. He stretched them a bit further than before and was slightly shock to feel the presence of a Vampire close by, he felt no ill intent towards them, just curiosity. Aeriona stood his emerald eyes sweeping over the rocks where he knew the Vampire was.

"Ria, what's wrong?" Caleb asked as he stood beside his friend, amused as always at the height difference between them. Caleb was nearly a full ft taller than Aeriona.

The boy didn't answer his gaze was firmly fixed on the shadows where he was having a staring contest with the Vampire. "Alexia can you get one of the adults please?" Edward asked as he too stood next to his friend with worry in his amber eyes, "No," Alexia stopped and turned at Aeriona's voice, it was highly amused, "It's alright, I'll be back in a moment," With that he jumped in the water and swam to the shore before running over to the rocks

"Get his parents," The group went over to the where their families were

"I know you here, so you might as well come out," He said gently as he walked confidently through the cave that he had found, "Aren't you foolish, coming after me alone," A voice snarled behind him, but the boy just smiled gently

"You're not a threat to me," The Vampire hissed, "I could be, and it would be so easy to bite that pretty neck of yours, or break it," Aeriona chuckled, "As much as I'm flattered by your compliment, and I don't doubt that you could do either with little to no effort. I merely said that you aren't a threat, because you don't let yourself be a threat," The Vampire's hand rested on the base of his neck and the slightest pressure was place on it, "Besides the Vampire Leader needs to keep his cover or his race will be domed shall we say," With that the Vampire laughed outright just as a group of adults came into the cave

"You're a funny little guy, I like you," The Vampire removed his hand from Aeriona's neck and the cave filled with light

"I'm Adriel Emris Night, and as you correctly said young one, I am the Leader of the Vampires." The man was about 6ft6 tall and very well built, he had white hair that was pulled into a tie at the base of his neck and fell just below his shoulders, his eyes were a bright golden colour indicating he had feed recently and his skin was stark white. He wore loose fitted gray jeans with no shoes and a white turtle neck jumper

"I'm Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus, but you can call me Ria," The boy held his hand out and Adriel took it and pressed a kiss to the knuckles, "Then you may call me Rial," Ria smiled, "These are my parents, Marc Elias Corvinus and Lucas Rex Corvinus," Rial turned to the group and lifted an eyebrow at them as they all stared in shock at the two

"They're not very animated are they," Ria laughed brightly, for some reason he liked the tall Vampire Leader, "Are you here alone?"

"No, my guards aren't far, but I sensed your party and wanted a look," Ria's face lit up, "May I meet the others?"

The Vampire smiled gently, "You may," He looked up at the parents who were still staring in shock, "Da? Pa? May I?" They snapped out of it when Ria took Marc's hand gently, "Why don't we all go, that is if Mr Night will allow it?"

The Vampire smiled, "Please Adriel, and of course, tell you what why don't I just get them to meet us at your party, it will take them all of 5 minutes to get here," Ria smiled and took Rial's hand, "This way then," He pulled the Vampire along with them knowing that he wouldn't be light-sensitive cause of his age.

"So how did you know I was there?" Rial allowed himself to be pulled along, amusement shone in his gold eyes as the small 11 year yea old child happily answered, "I could sense you, even though you hid you presence very well, there aren't many beings that can totally hide themselves, well from me they can't." The Vampire had to admit he was impressed with the child, but then again the Corvinus were very powerful Creatures

"You guards are here," He commented just as they arrived not 5 seconds before the guards,

"My Lord?" One questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the linked hands, Ria smiled brightly at the 7ft tall guard who carried a long sword and a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back

"Whoa, your tall," he guard blinked as the others snickered, Rial was quite amused as Ria turned his attention to the tall guard, "Yes, I am," The man seemed wary of the bright glint in the emerald eyes.

"And very unique,"

That was true, not many had pure white eyes and bright neon blue hair, "Are they natural?" It was a completely curious question and normally the man would have been offended and the other Vampire tensed up, Rial even pulled Aeriona back a bit to protect him, but for some reason the child wasn't afraid of him, "Yes, they are," Everyone was lost in shock, "That is so cool, what's you name?"

"Angelo Avis Zabini Night," Ria let go of Rial's hand and stepped closer to the man, it was hilarious to see the 7ft tall Vampire standing by the 4ft boy

"Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus," The man smiled, his tense shoulder relaxing

"My son, Blasie is your age, do you wish to meet?" Aeriona nodded enthusiastically, "Very well, Blasie, come meet someone," A child of 4ft6 with wavy bronze and black locks that were spiked up and bright gold eyes stepped forward and Aeriona grinned, finally someone who isn't miles taller than he was, "Hello," He waved brightly and Blasie couldn't help but smile and wave as well

"I'm Aeriona but you can call me Ria," The two walked off a bit talking adamantly, adults totally forgotten behind them

"Well that is completely new to us, Aeriona normally shies away from strangers," Marc commented off-hand as Aeriona introduced Blasie to his friends before the group ran into the water laughing

"Did the world end or something cause Ria's normally quite?" Alver asked as he walked over with his lover/mate Lilian Wood, a Forest Elf. "It seems Vampires are the key, come you might as well all join us, looks like Aeriona and Blaise will be quite hard to separate," So the Vampires joined in with the party and a few even ran off to get gifts once they learned it was Aeriona's 11 birthday

Half way through the day everyone was sat around a magically enlarge table eating various food, even the Vampires were eating hotdogs or burgers. Blasie and Aeriona had decided they were best friends and sat together discussing various plant-life that grew on or around the beach. His other friends smiled slightly, true they were jealous that Aeriona got on so easily with Blasie and were best friends within the hour but they were happy when they learned that Blasie was going to Hogwarts as well as all of them were off to a Academy in Rome

"Two owls are coming," Ria said as he looked up suddenly and true enough two owls stopped on the table in front of the Vampire and boy, "Hogwarts letters, told they would come today," Aeriona stuck his tongue out at Blasie who rolled his eyes but they both removed the letter fed the owls some bread and they flew off again

_Mr. Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus_

_Location Unknown_

_Dear Mr. Corvinus_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September. If you chose to accept please send an Owl to us so we may guarantee your position. In closed is a letter for your parents about the curriculum and a list of items including books that you shall._

_Hope to see you at the start of term_

_ Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Aeriona rolled his eyes, "Here Da," He handed Marc the curriculum letter and looked at the list

_All students are required to have:_

_A minimum of 3 standard black school uniforms including tie, trousers (skirts for girls if they so wish), shoes, white shirts (short for summer long for winter) jumpers and/or cardigans (thickness for winter, thin for summer) and robes (thicker for winter thinner for summer)_

_Dragon Hide gloves (for Potions and Herbology as required)_

_A Wand (can be purchased from Diagon Alley at Olivanders)_

_2 standard pewter cauldrons (one large and one small)_

_Standard Beginners Brewing Kit (includes 3 standard rods of different sizes and materials, 3 cauldron stands of different sizes and materials, a pair of extra thick gloves, and the standard ingredients for beginners potions and 1 pewter cauldron (small size))_

_Students may bring their own casual clothing for out of lessons and bed but they must be appropriate wear or the items in question will be sent home_

_Students may also purchases a pet such as an Owl, cat, dog, toad ECT_

_A list of books required for 1__st__ years:_

_Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Allan Hall_

_Basic Charms by Holly West_

_Beginners to Potions by Rick Weather_

_Most basic plants and their uses by Heather and Charles Greene_

_History of the Greatest Goblin Wars by Arnold Moore_

_So you want to care for Creatures by Judy Love_

_Beginners to Hexes and Curses by Liam Bright_

_Students may bring additional books with they so wish but these books are the ones used for class_

_Students will also be required to take flying lessons but are NOT allowed their own brooms _

"Typical classes: Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. Huh thought that last one was optional after 2nd year?" Blasie commented and Aeriona smiled,

"Students normally don't take CoMC so they made it compulsory for up to 3rd year when you get to take electives such as Ancient Runes," He commented off hand before looking at Dojan, "You're so lucky," The older boy chuckled he was after all starting his 3rd year at Hogwarts

"I know," Aeriona poked his tongue out

"Oh well, when are we going?" Marc smiled; his son was so enthusiastic to go now that he knew he'd have a friend there

"How about next Monday, Blasie can come as well if he and his parents wish to?" Blasie brightened up at the prospect of going with his best friend and looked to his father who smiled and nodded, "Very well, we shall meet at the Leaky Cauldron,"

"Great," With that everyone started eating again before playing volleyball with Parents vs Children

It was quite amusing as the children won but they had the feeling their parents let them win but didn't complain at all just laughed and smiled.

When it came time to go home, Aeriona and Blasie had swapped address to write to the other

"I'll see you Monday Blasie," Aeriona waved happily as the Vampire clan left, "Bye Rial!" The vampire leader laughed

"Goodbye young one,"

Then the family left for their own home, all their spirits high

Latter that evening Aeriona was sat on the roof looking at the stars with a soft frown on his face. He was thinking about his father's offer to Turn him. "Dojan, are you going to join me or just watch?" The older boy grinned, he knew hardly anything could get past the younger's senses

"Join," With that he sat down

"You got the offer as well?"

"Don't we all,"

Dojan smiled; all Corvinus Family members got the offer; just not everyone went for it. "What do you think?" Ria looked at his brother

"I don't think I'll go for it, to be honest. You?" Aeriona fixed his eyes on the stars but didn't answer

**Me:**** Okay hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**Net chapter Blasie and Aeriona go to Diagon Alley with their parents and meet Draco's family. Will they get along?**

**Also the Poll is still open so make sure to Vote as I'll be closing it soon. As it stands Shinigami and Bakeneko are neck and neck.**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Emerald Stone**

**Warnings for this chapter**

**Bad language of children and adults**

**Slash pairings – Marc+Lucas others will be added**

**Also note **_**Italics**_** will be a change in language**

**Me:**** Thank you to those who have added me as a fave/alert on story and author, also thank to reviewers:**

**HufflepuffWitch **

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**Itachisgurl193**

**Rebekahalana **

**Eris-Potter-Charmed Child **

**917brat **

**Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley**

Monday couldn't have come quick enough for the small 11 year old. He had been looking forward to his shopping trip with Blasie for the whole week, it amused his family to no end when he would walk around the Manor with a stupid grin on his face as he read a letter from Blaise or was running through the halls to send a letter to the boy. Everyone thought it was a nice change for him to act his age

His friends were all busy with their own school stuff so he hadn't spoken to them much, just the odd letter every other day asking how the other was. Aeriona knew they were drifting apart but that was to be expected, they lived in different countries and only saw each other at Meetings and the rare birthday party. Also they were off to different schools and would make new friends so none of them were bothered by it much.

"Aeriona, are you ready?" Marc asked as he entered the informal living room his son had claimed since 8am that morning

"Yes Da,"

He was wearing a dark purple turtle neck with a dark purple velvet robe clasped to his shoulders by a simple silver broach given to him by his Aunt Hailey. Black tight fitted jeans with simple black trainers. His raven hair was pulled into a high horsetail and tied with a white ribbon.

All in all Aeriona looked very beautiful

"Come along them," He took his son's hand and they left the room together

Lucas met them at the Fireplace they used to Floo and smiled. The two looked beautiful, his husband wore a simple black robe with black loose fitted jeans, white trainers and a white shirt; his sandy locks were clipped back behind his ears bringing more attention to his beautiful earth brown eyes

"You both look beautiful," Marc laughed slightly as Aeriona had a light blush spread across his cheeks, as Marc said, "Maybe, but Aeriona will beat us every time,"

He was always very modest about his beauty which is something most people found extremely cute

"Let's go," Said boy grabbed a handful of Floo Powered and threw it into the fireplace before stepping into the bright green flames shouting, "The Leaky Cauldron," Clearly, his parents following after him

When they got there Blasie and Angelo were waiting for them along with a woman that had bright fire red locks that fell to her elbows and had bright gold eyes, "Ria," Blaise hugged his friend, being careful of his strength and was pleased when the boy hugged back firmly. "Angelo, how are you?" Said man smiled, he couldn't help but like the small 11 year old that his son was attached to, he was very polite and friendly "Very well thank Aeriona, this is my wife and Blasie step-mother, Lilian Olivia Zabini Night," The woman smiled as Aeriona took her hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles, "You're very beautiful, My Lady," Angelo laughed, seemed the kid was a flirt. Blasie snickered behind his hand at his step-mothers expression and Aeriona's father's sighed

"I hope he won't be like this at school. We'll have so many Owls with Fan letters over the holidays that it wouldn't be funny," Aeriona sent a sly smirk, "You're just saying that because the ladies run away from you," He smirked at Lucas's stuttering and the Zabini's had full on grins now

"You are full of surprises, Aeriona, shall we?" The children nodded and went ahead of their parents and Aeriona linked his arm through Blasie's comfortably chatting away about Hogwarts

"He is a very unusual young man, Mr Corvinus," Lilian commented as she watch Aeriona stop to chat to a Fae who seemed quite stunned but smiled slightly as Aeriona said his bright ice blue wings were very beautiful

"Yes he is and we wouldn't have him any other way," Marc smiled as Aeriona gave the Fae a firm hug before tugging Blasie away, "Let us go before our sons get into trouble," Lucas said and they followed after grinning a bit at the wistful look on the Fae's face. Aeriona and Blaise smiled as they watched the walls part after Marc had tapped the correct bricks making sure to show the children exactly which ones to tap

The Alley was bursting with business; people of all ages were running around madly for their shopping which made Aeriona slightly nervous considering his small slender figure it would be easy for him to get lost

Blaise seemed to sense his fear as he took hold of the smaller boys hand gently and gave it a slight comforting squeeze but didn't let go making the smaller boy breath out in relief, "Thanks," The Vampire smiled and pulled Ria closer to him as they started to walk through the Alley, "Why don't you two get your robes and we'll get you potions equipment, we'll meet up outside Olivanders," Aeriona bit his lip, he really didn't want his fathers to leave but it was logical and it meant he didn't have to spend that extra time in the crowded area than needed. "Alright," Blaise nodded firmly at his parents and his gold eyes meet those of Aeriona's parents a silent message sent between them

'I'll look after him,' and Blaise pulled Ria closer and had an arm wrapped around his shoulders firmly so he didn't get lost yet gently as not to hurt the boy, "We'll see you in about an hour then," The parents walked off calmly leaving the two 11 year old outside Madam Malkin's shop

"Watch were your sticking the pins woman," A very angry aristocrat voice greeted them making Aeriona frown,

"If you stand still, the Lady can finish quickly," The boy turned to them and Aeriona blushed slightly as the boy was very handsome even though he was only 11. Platinum blonde hair was slicked back, bright steal grey eyes gazed at them calmly and calculating and his skin was an ivory olive colour. "Who are you?" Blaise raised his own eyebrow

"Blaise Zabini Night," The blonde cocked his head to the side, he knew very well that the Night Family were Pureblood Vampires, and then he turned to the smaller boy who smiled gently

"Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus, yourself?"

The boy's eyebrow now shot to the ceiling, Corvinus and Night, to very powerful Creature Families in their own right, it would be incredibly stupid of him to make an enemy of the two, "Draco Lucius Malfoy," Aeriona smiled slightly as the boy offered his hand, a sign of respect and alliance between Families

"Nice to meet you," Aeriona grasped the hand firmly and when he let go Blaise did the same, "All done, now you two; first year Hogwarts?" They both nodded and got fitted for their robes.

"Your fathers also asked me to fit you for a Dress Robe, so please wait a few more moments," Aeriona nodded, although slightly confused at why he would need a new Dress Robe. She and Draco seemed to converse about the colours before decided on a soft velvet forest green that went well with his eyes. He also got 2 new cotton turtle neck jumpers in white and beige and pair of dragon hide combat boots which he was told was a gift off of his Uncle Oliver who was in Japan for the holidays

Blaise bought a new white silk shirt and a black robe and Draco got a new pair of trainers.

They walked out of the shop 15 minutes later, Blaise and Draco were either side of Aeriona and all had soft smiles on their faces although Draco and Blaise was more of a smirk than a smile.

"Where are your parents?" Ria asked Draco and the blonde smiled, "Getting the potions equipment, yours?"

"Same, oh speak of the devils," Blaise pointed to the group of parents that were making their way over

"Hello father, mother, this is Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus and Blaise Zabini Night," Blaise calmly nodded while Aeriona brightly smiled and took Lady Malfoy's hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles,

"But I prefer Ria," A brilliant smile crossed his face and the woman couldn't help but smile back, even Lord Malfoy looked impressed

"Narcissa Malfoy, you can call me Cissa," Narcissa smiled at her son gently, "My husband Luicus Malfoy," The blonde male also smiled slightly

"Are we going to Flourish and Blots first?" Ria asked Marc who nodded and Angelo smiled slightly, "Can we join them?" Draco asked his own parents who nodded and the children took off down the street towards the shop with the adults trailing behind them with amused grins/smirks on their faces.

The bookshop was very busy as expected a few weeks before Hogwarts, but that day was particularly busy and Aeriona had to cling onto Lucas in order not to get caught up in the crowds. Marc hung close by as well knowing of his youngest son's fear of large crowds.

They gathered the books required without hassle until a dark green haired boy pushed Aeriona into a bookshelf cause a number of heavy books to fall on top of the small 11 year old, "Watch were your going shorty," Aeriona pressed a hand to his head as he felt the start of a major headache hit him, but when he pulled his hand away it came back red

"Aeriona!" Blaise's panicked voice reached him through the haze that clouded his mind and he was dimly aware of the Vampire standing in front of him and Draco crouched beside him, "Ria, are you alright?" The blonde's concern for him made him smile but he swayed as he tried to stand and Draco had to steady him

"What is going on?" Marc's cold voice cut through the two glaring and he tensed at the blood trickling slowly down his son's cheek. Rushing forward he took hold of Aeriona's face but Blaise's hand closed around his neck as such Lucas's curled around Blaise's own neck but Blaise didn't seem to notice as he hissed, "Don't touch him," The Vampire's eyes were completely red

"Blaise calm down son. No one is going to hurt Aeriona, that's his father Marc Elias Corvinus, remember. He needs to see if Aeriona is alright," Blaise's eyes slowly flickered from Aeriona's calm blood streaked face to Marc anxious eyes that never left his son's face.

Slowly the red eyes faded to a murky black and he released his hold on Marc's throat in turn Lucas released Blaise. Marc nodded to Angelo as the man kept a firm yet unthreatening grip on the 11 year old Vampire's upper arm.

"Ria, how do you feel?" The bleeding had stopped and Marc could see a shallow cut on his forehead where a chest had hit him. "Fine, everything has stopped swimming," He gave a bright smile as Marc inspected the cut before sighing in acceptance that he wasn't lying and healed it with his Wand.

"Now then, why did you push my son?" Lucas growled at the boy who Lilian had taken hold of.

The boy glared hatefully at Aeriona which disturbed all present, "I didn't . . ."

"Yes you did, Blaise and I were right here," Draco cut across him harshly but before anything else could be said a hand closed around Lilian's wrist,

"Let go of my son, Leach," Angelo hissed and Aeriona had to take hold of Blaise's wrist to keep him from attacking the red haired man who glowered angrily at Lilian. "Take it easy Blaise," He pressed his body up against Blaise's arm and held his hand tightly, it seemed to calm the Vampire but his eyes remained red

"Draco, Lucius, Cissa, stay behind us please," The Malfoy's blinked but complied when they saw seriousness in the emerald depths that they hadn't seen in past hour or so. Even Blaise seemed shocked as Aeriona slowly pulled him backwards

"Peter Wood," Lucas snarled as Marc managed to free Lilian's wrist and pull her back, "If I had known animals would be here, I would have made sure to come at a different time," The elder had taken a grasp of his son's shoulder who was glaring at Aeriona and the boy was glaring right back

"Aeriona," The boy spat hatefully and the glare from Aeriona became icier shocking the others as his happy-go-lucky attitude changed completely

"Harrison," Aeriona's ton was equally hateful and the two families seemed to be having a glare contest in which none were willing to submit

Then the shop owner came over Wand in hand, "That's enough or you'll get thrown out of my shop," It was only then that they noticed everyone had gone outside and were watching from the window. "Now the Aurors are on their way, I want no funny business," He got no further as Peter made to grab him but Lucas caught his arm,

"Don't hurt the man, I rather like Flourish and Blots and would prefer to be able to remain coming here," Peter glared and Aeriona grabbed Harrison's wrist

"I wouldn't, remember the last time we tried this," He squeezed the wrist hard, his finger tips pressing on a pressure point causing his hand to twitch

"Stop it," Peter changed his glare to Aeriona but Marc stepped in his path

"Leave Peter, and take your troublesome son with, we can fight another day, when innocent by standards aren't at risk," The man seemed to see his logic as he stepped back and Aeriona let go of Harrison's wrist when the boy made to do the same

"Very well," The Aurors showed up at that moment, Wands trained on the people inside calmly

"I apologise for the disturbance to the public," Peter said formally before walking away. Lucas turned to the Aurors and nodded, "There is nothing going on, just an out of control misunderstanding that has been settled,"

The people seemed to be in a daze before nodding and leaving

"I apologise for the mess, please send the Corvinus a bill and we shall pay for the damages, now then, shall we be off to Olivanders before something else occurs." Aeriona nodded and took Blaise's hand gently before pulling him and the blonde away. A happy smile planted on his face but his emerald eyes tinged with worry.

When in Olivanders the old man grinned at the sight of Aeriona but didn't say anything as the Wands were chosen.

Blaise got a 10 inch Wand made of the black Vita wood found in the lake of Avalon that must be given freely, with the double Core of freely given Vampire Venom and Neko fur

Draco got a 9 and a ½ inch Wand made of the silver Minx wood from the Floating Valleys that must be taken forcefully, with the double Core of freely given Neko fur and Dragon Heartstring

Aeriona got a 7 and ½ inch Wand made of Rosewood that had been specially grown by Olivander himself but had floral carvings with Minx, Vita and freely given Crystallized Phoenix Tears and he had a Tri Core of Fae hair given freely, Dementor cloth forcefully taken and Basilisk Venom freely given.

All Wands were shocking as 11 year old normally only got a Wand with one Core and a common wood but all three boys had rare special woods and even rare Cores.

They paid the due amount of 11 Gallons for all three Wands paid for by Marc ("A gift" he called it to the other two children)

They made plans for Draco and Blaise to sleep at the Corvinus Mansion the weekend before they left for Hogwarts before departing at the Leaky Cauldron

Aeriona put his stuff away and sat on the bed with a look of deep thought on his face when there was a knock at his door and Dojan stepped in. "I'm not going to Turn," Ria smiled, he figured as much with Dojan, "You are," It wasn't a question, the two young boys had always been close and could normally tell what the other was thinking without much hassle

"Yes, I am," The older nodded and hugged Ria, "I heard about what happened in Diagon Alley," Aeriona stiffened, he hated Harrison Wood with a passion and the feeling was mutual. The Wood and Corvinus Families were forever at each other's throats for one thing or another and the last time they met it had come to blows between the two youngest; Aeriona and Harrison. With Harrison being the worst off.

"I have a feeling it's only going to get worse, and with Blaise and Draco being potential targets . . . well I just want to be prepared," Dojan smiled, "I know, I'm not going to change your mind you know. It's against the Law to interfere with a Turning." He sighed and stood, stretching like a cat

"Maybe one day I will, when I'm older," With that the boy left with a smile and a nod to Ria whose emerald eyes finally returned to their normal happy glow, before curling under his blankets contently and fell asleep in his clothes

The next morning at breakfast Dojan nodded to Aeriona who grinned at him. The others could feel that the youngest had something say and were quite

He took a deep breath and said

"I want to go through the Turning,"

**Me:**** Okay, cliff-hanger, I'm mean yes, but this gives you one last chance to Vote on the Poll if you haven't already. The Poll is closed and it's a choice between Bakeneko and Shinigami so chose wisely. A new Poll will be posted on my profile and will stay up for two weeks. Then I'll shut it and post the next chapter. So review, PM or just Vote on you fave. This is the information on the two for my story (some if factual other is my own):**

**Bakeneko:**** Originally from Japanese Folk-Lore and is basically a Cat Yokai (Demon). A Bakeneko with a forked tail is called ****Nekomata.**** Its tail will split into two if it reaches over 4ft in length to avoid unnecessary weight. Bakeneko/Nekomata can transform from human to cat at will and will age the same, ie if the human is young when Turned the Cat form will also be young. Bakeneko/Nekomata's are always large over-grown panther like creatures, their fur colour matching that of their natural hair colour and their eyes are the same as their human form, they have very defined animal senses and dedicate life-long Mates that compliment the individual. Bakeneko's special powers include:**

**Controlling/manipulating/summoning fire (in untrained Bakeneko's it will also alter temperatures of the room and human as temper increases)**

**Entering/controlling/manipulating/creating dreams/nightmares (untrained Bakeneko's does this instinctively**

**Telepathy with other humans and empathy with their own Kind (again this is instinctive)**

**All Bakeneko's have an affinity for Necromancy but not always, it is a hard skill to be learned and only 3 Bakeneko's have succeeded in become True Necromancers**

**They can grow wing from their back which allows them to fly but this doesn't happen till the Bakeneko is 16 **

**Shinigami: ****Originally the Death God or Death Spirit of Japanese Folk-Lore and is basically the Japanese version of the Grim Reaper. They are charged with the care of the dearly departed. Convincing/freeing any trapped souls that remain attached to the Earth one way or another to Pass on. They also fight Nightmares, Spirits who have turned into Demons and physically hurt the living, using Weapons called, Zanpakuto which is the physical form of their Soul so it cannot be broken and repairs itself over time if broken and is only ever truly lost when its owner dies and they even have their own names. The size depends on the amount of power the holder has and Zanpakuto has two ranks:**

**Shikai – The Zanpakuto's concealed form and its true power and form is hidden **

**Ban-Kai –The Zanpakuto's True form and power is totally unleashed.**

**Owners are also able to enter their Mind Space and converse with their Zanpakuto **

**When they Transform into Shinigami the person whole appearance changes to their True form**

**Me:**** Okay hope that helps, personally Shinigami sound more interesting but would take longer to write while Bakeneko's/Nekomata would be easier to write as well . . . I'm stumped I like both, it's up to you guys so Vote now and I'll see you in two weeks time **


	4. Chapter 4: Turning

**Emerald Stone**

**Warnings for this chapter:**

**Children in pain (not abuse! Just Aeriona Turning) **

**Swearing of adults and children**

**Slash – Marc+Lucas (others to come)**

**Me:**** Thank to my reviewers:**

**Justpucky**

**Rebekahalana **

**Itachisgurl193**

**Eris-Potter-Charmed Child**

**MissJJ (anonymous, thank you so much for the amazing words I was so happy and bashful about the compliments on the chapters so far. I shall mark your vote on Shinigami ^_^ and Draco will have an Inheritance hope to read more from you in future chapters) **

**Me:**** Thanks to all how voted on the Poll, sorry if anyone's unhappy about the result but the majority rules as they say. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 4 – Turning**

It was the day everyone in the Corvinus Family had been anticipating for the past 4 days. Aeriona's Turning. Marc and Lucas had spoken to their son thoroughly about what would happen during and after the Turning, and his brothers and sisters that had Turned retold their experience to him in detail, all making sure that he was truly ready for it. He knew he could wait until he was older like Dojan was doing, but something in his heart told him now was the time to do it. He couldn't explain it when everyone asked him, he just said

"Something deep within in me is telling I have to do this now; that something with serious consequence will happen if I don't."

It confused everyone but eventually they accepted that Aeriona himself didn't know the real answer either.

So now the small boy was standing in front of the Blank Room as everyone called as no interfere Magic could breach its walls or doors. The room where the Turning of all of them happened. He would go in alone and would return in a week either Turned or Insane. And in some rare cases the person didn't return at all. He wore a bright red cotton robe with black tight jeans and a red turtle, at his waist was the two daggers he had for his birthday and the bow was slung around his back with the quiver at his waist. Wand strapped to his right wrist and his hair was pulled into a tight high horsetail and braided, even his bangs had been pulled back and his fringe clipped away so he could see properly.

His fathers and siblings stood nearby as well as his Uncle's and Aunt's. He turned to them and flashed a confident grin, "Remember the Test is different for everyone," Ria nodded at Alver's comment, "I'll see you in a week," Then he opened the doors and went inside.

The door disappeared when he stepped inside making sure he couldn't leave and no one could enter. He looked around with careful eyes and noted that the room was bare of anything. Just a large white room with no exists. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and stepped forward and the room changed

Its walls became black with red floral pattern decorating it. The floors shifted to soft red carpet and a stand with a large Tome appeared at the centre. He didn't rush forward mindlessly, but carefully observed his surroundings in case anything changed and when nothing did he walked forward slowly and cautiously. Nothing happed as he approached the book. Looking over the cover he noted it was blank of writing or pictures, just a blank brown leather cover

He opened it to the first page and read:

_Respondet__veritatis__ (Answers of Truth)__  
__Divinos__Mendacii__ (Tellers of Lies)__  
__Praeteritum__, __praesens__et__Future__fingunt__simul__ (Past, Present and Future mould together)__  
__Abscondita__in__umbra__ (Hidden in shadow)__  
__Lotus__in__lucem__ (Bathed in light)__  
__A__secretum__revelatum__ (A secret revealed)__  
__Electus__coram__ (The Chosen Ones Sight)_

Frowning he read over the lines again, they were in Latin which meant they were probably a Prophecy. Then a figure caught his eye in the corner watching him. The person wore a black clock that covered his frame and hid his face

"Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus, you have been sent here to gain the power of the Bakeneko's. However to do this you must face your Test. Do you accept?" The 11 year old nodded once and the room change in a bright flash of light

Aeriona now stood in the middle of a Jungle. His emerald eye flickered over every shadow when a large cat-like creature sprung from the bushes and landed in front of him. Bright shining onyx eyes regarded him carefully as the cat moved in a circle around him, its powerful legs moving soundlessly against the leaves on the floor. A forked tail flicked lazily and Aeriona instantly knew that the creature was a Nekomata.

"It's been a while since a human had this type of test?" A shadowy whisper echoed in his mind as the cat sat in front of him once more, posture relaxed but Aeriona knew its senses were wide open for threats.

"So this is not a test taken often?" The cat gave a purr-like growl that echoed once more around the Jungle

"No, unfortunately not, such a shame though, I mean who better to learn the way of the Bakeneko than from a true Master eh,"

"How come more people don't have this test then?" The boy felt quite safe with the cat as it lay down

"Many people die in this test. If you accept the risk then I will teach you everything about a Bakeneko."

"What will you teach me?"

A grin spread across the cat's face as he stood up on his hind legs and turned back into his human form. A tall 7ft man with waist length ink black hair and pitch black eyes, he wore loose black clothing and no shoes

"I will teach you how to be one of us as a human; I will teach you how to use your senses to the max even as a human, I will teach you many ways of fighting, with and without magic, with and without weapons. I will show you how to hunt, track and catch. To avoid being hunted, tracked and caught." The man stopped behind Aeriona and smiled at the height difference. "Not many learn from me, I choose who I teach and I have decided to teach you. So will you accept my offer?"

Ria looked at his out stretched hand, "Yes," He took the hand and the man smiled, "Excellent, I am called Riku Tatsumi, you may call me Riku."

"Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus, I like being called Ria,"

Riku nodded, "This way, I shall show you the way to the cottage we shall stay in, tomorrow I will being your training."

The cottage was a small basic wooden hut, the inside consisted of a small living room, kitchen and bathroom all interlinked with wooden doors. Two separate doors led to the bedrooms, which were exactly the same. Small and held a bed, chest of draws, desk and chair.

"It's very basic but we'll only be here for evenings," Riku stated and Ria smiled, "There's nothing wrong with basic. I look forward to learn from you, goodnight, Riku," The man bid him goodnight and left for his own room with a soft happy smile on his face.

~HP~

The next morning Aeriona woke at 6 to the smell of something cooking, rubbing his eyes and got out of bed sleepily and snapped himself awake and walked out of his room as he ran his fingers through his hair before pulling it up into a messy knot at the top of his head including the bangs so he could see properly. "Good morning Riku," The man nodded and motion for him to sit before serving him a bowl of stew. "Beef," The man stated at the un-asked question. The two ate in silence and when finished Aeriona washed up after being showed the kitchen properly.

Then the two walked outside and Riku motioned for him to follow and he did so silently. They reached a clearing that had several stacks with weapons on and several different targets varying in size, length, shape and colour. "We'll start with sparing, both with and without weapons," Aeriona nodded he had some training in some weapons but he was by no means a Master,

"What weapons have you studied with?"

"Bow and sword. I also know a bit of Karate, Muay Tai and Chinese Kenpo," Riku nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, show me," He held out a bow and a quiver of arrows but Aeriona shook his head and pulled his own bow off his back that he had grabbed on the way out, "Good, first lesson: never take another's weapon. You don't if it's been tampered with and it will never work like a weapon made by yourself or especially for you." Aeriona nodded, it made sense, if you took a random weapon from the ground of a battle it could be defective some way and if it was a magical made weapon it would probably kill anyone bar its true maker/owner

"Take stance."

The boy nocked an arrow loosely before breathing deeply in and pulling the bow up so the arrow was in line with his eye but slightly away so the feathers didn't catch his eye when he let loose. His allowed his middle finger to balance the arrow and aim, and shot towards a small purple target, his finger curling around the bow just as he let loose to avoid injury. The arrow smacked into the middle of the wooden target with a great deal of force,

"Very good, you know the basics. But can you shoot moving?" The boy paused; he had only ever shot standing still, never in motion. "No, I've only ever shot standing still," Riku smiled, "At least you're honest, I like that. We'll work on that then," He took his own Longbow from the pile and a quiver of arrows clipping it to his belt

"Why do you keep your quiver at your waist?"

"Easy reach, difficult to take," Riku nodded, "Yes but also easier to spill," He pointed at the ground where three of Ria's arrows fell out when he had moved to follow Riku. "Balance the quiver on your hip," He motioned to his own which was still full but rested on his hip gently and every time he moved the quiver followed softly

Ria shifted his quiver so it rested lightly on his hip, he moved and it followed, however one arrow still fell out, "Practise makes perfect, from now on that quiver is to always be on your person." Ria nodded,

"Now when shooting a target while moving is very difficult and not many can do it. After all Archers normally shoot as a mass unit from one spot and never moves. But sometimes a mass unit cannot be formed and the Archer is alone with no weapon bar his bow and a quiver of arrows. He must instinctively know where, how and when to shoot while moving. You have the basics, but there's no instinct. You shoot methodically, and while good for a unit of Archers, for a solo Archer it WILL get them killed." Aeriona listened very carefully and Riku started going through the basic questioning him on several things

"Like I said methodical. You're a good shot, but need to follow this more," He pointed at his heart, "And this less," He pointed at his head. "Now stance," Ria moved to stance but Riku stopped him

"Not methodically. The sideways stance is very basic for Archers do you know why?"

"I allows the Archers to shoot volley after volley as the front line will have time to duck while the next ready to fire,"

"Yes, now, try a stance you've never done before but feel will work . . . for that target," A large red target with no obstructions blocking it. A very basic and easy shot about 200 meters away which was easy for his Longbow

Aeriona did as asked and chose a kneeling position, and pulled back but as he let go of the string the Longbow grazed the floor and flew wide. Frowning slightly he gaze landed on the arrow which was a good 50 meters away from its intended target. His mind went over what he had done when Riku smacked his head

"Your thinking. Don't. Just draw, pull and fly," The man knelt net to him drew his bow and let the arrow fly loose and connecting with the bull's-eye perfectly

Ria frowned once more; he did everything the other did so why Riku's arrow land and his did not.

Riku could tell the child was thinking and grinned, the first day was the hardest for everyone he had trained. They were all too methodical and thought too much. He needs to break the hobby and start them on a new one. Self-Thinking.

He left the boy alone to watch from a tree silently as the boy shot arrow after arrow at the target from the kneeling position but he always missed by at least 30-50 meters. It was reaching non by the time Aeriona tried something he never had before

Shifting the position of his bow

Normally an Archer doesn't do so as it effect's the arrows flight but like Riku said a lone Archer would need to diverse so he tilted the bow so the end was no longer touching the grass and fired.

A perfect bull's-eye

A clap reached his ears and Ria turned to see Riku smiling. "First step, thinking outside the box. Archers don't normally think outside of the normal bow position." He held his own bow straight like Aeriona was taught, "By tilting it you gain more movement and freedom to shoot just about anywhere. Now then lunch,"

After lunch Riku and Aeriona carried on their lesson with Aeriona changing positions of his bow and how he was posed. From kneeling to standing, to crouching, hiding in the bushes, behind a house, behind a tree, everything Riku could think of Aeriona had to do. At the end of the day, approximately 10pm, Aeriona fell to the ground exhaustion seeping through him. His fingers were raw from the amount of arrows he had shot and his left forearm was cut up slightly despite the leather material blocking the bowstrings backlash. "Come on, dinner then bed. Here," He held out a leather gauntlet,

"A gift, most Archers use them. To stop the backlash completely," With that Riku walked off to the Cottage to prepare the lamb stew

Aeriona slipped the gauntlet over his hand and it rested on his left forearm, he pulled the strings tighter and smiled. The pressure was comforting. Then he hurried off after Riku. All the shooting had made him hungry.

The next day Riku taught him knife throwing. It was more precise than Archery simply because the bow steadied the arrow. With the knife there was nothing but your own fingers. You had to get the pressure just right or it would fall out of your hands if too loose and cut your hand if it was tight. Like the bow he was taught throwing from standing, kneeling, crouching, jumping up, to left and to right, from a tree, in the bushes, behind a house, behind a tree, at moving targets, at still targets. He was taught how to hit a target with the hilt to incapacitate, which pressure spots on the human body could be hit without causing death and which to hit to cause paralysis. Then they took a 2 hour break for dinner which was a chicken stew that Riku taught Aeriona how to make saying that all warriors need to cook, then at night under the moons soft glow he was taught how to track.

Reading the signs that animals left behind, where they had been, where were headed, how many, what they had done when they stopped, its weight, its sex. Then Riku taught him how to hunt using the bow and throwing knife. It was quite hard as the animals had keen senses and Riku taught him how to get around them, he learnt to move silently, wait patiently, see, hear and smell clearly.

Then that night when he collapsed in his bed he had a image of a small lithe Bakeneko with two long 4ft tails and bright searing emerald eyes that gazed at him approvingly before fall to sleep.

The next day Aeriona made breakfast of vegetable stew with fresh bread and Riku cleaned up. They worked on hand-to-hand combat, "Don't focus on one fighting style. Mix them up, create your own," Riku said as easily blocked Aeriona's basic roundhouse Karate kick, "Change styles; keep your opponent guessing," As Riku said this he swapped from Chinese Kenpo to Jujutsu and even threw in a few Muay Tai moves with his elbows. Each move caught Ria somewhere on his body painfully but not overly so. "Move Aeriona, I'm picking up," He started to move faster and Aeriona got caught in the face, sending him to the ground but instead of stopped Riku jumped and would have landed on his ribs had Ria not rolled out of the way, "Use the tracking skills I taught you to feel me,"

Another kick landed on his shoulder, "Don't see me, sense where I am," A sharp jab the gut, "How I move," A roundhouse kick, "Where I intend to go next,"

Then as Riku jumped and attempted to kick Ria's shoulder again the boy's hand came out and caught the kick, "Excellent," The two continued to spar heavily, Riku being the only one who could hit but Ria did a good job of blocking some of the moves.

At the end of the day Aeriona collapsed gratefully into his bed, body sore but was free of bruising. "Aeriona, well done today, tomorrow will be your third day with me and we'll be covering a bit of theory tomorrow so you don't have to worry," Ria nodded and Riku left the room.

~HP~

When Riku had said theory Ria thought he meant magical theory. But Riku taught him all about a Bakeneko's powers, strengths and weakness.

"We're essentially Dark Mages. People with a greater affinity for Dark Magic than Light Magic. All of us are Fire Elementals and thus have a great weakness for water; our control depends on our age, the younger you are the harder it is to control." Riku was sat in front of Aeriona with several books piled around them, said 11 year old was writing notes down in his elegant old time slanted script that even Riku thought was amazing.

"Younger Bakeneko's tend to lose control of their Fire Element often. Especially when angry. Most commonly the Room Temperate rises to an unbearable level for normal humans, it's also been known that younger Bakeneko's tend to let loose fireballs as well." Ria grinned slightly at that as he underlined that part thickly

"We also have a natural instinct to enter, control/manipulate and create dreams or nightmares. Even the younger ones have no trouble doing this once taught. It is easily controlled as well. This is good considering it would be a quite . . . funny to randomly put people to sleep." Aeriona raised his eyebrow and Riku shrugged

"Telepathy also comes naturally but only with people that you're close to. Friends and family mainly. A few Bakeneko also gets the ability of Empathy, if you end up with that I won't be able to help you as I'm no Empath." Aeriona's hand flew across the parchment neatly

"Ever heard of Necromancy?"

The boy looked up, "The ability to bring the dead back right?"

"Yes, but its more than that. Necromancers are able to contact and raise the dead, but it is a very hard skill to learn. It is one of the darkest arts known in Wizardry History net to Blood Magic. Only 3 Bakeneko's are Necromancers and each one has a certain affinity in their field."

"Like what?"

"Well, the only female Necromancer is better at . . . well I guess you can call them séances. She can speak to the dead very well, even allows them temporary body function but blocks her power off from the souls. She's a well known Medium," Aeriona blinked, "Heather Barnes,"

"How did you know that?"

"She has a TV series called, Speaking Dead, my brother Dojan watches it. Says she's hot," Ria shrugged and Riku grinned, "Yes, Heather is quite attractive considering she's 45,"

"The next specializes at detection. Again like a Medium. He can tell when there's a lingering soul on the living plane and is able to induce dreams that enable him to see how the spirit died; it is handy if a spirit is residing because of revenge or hatred." Ria nodded and wrote every word down, underline aspects he felt were important

"The final one is good at both mentioned, but he can also raise the dead for a limited time. About 2 hours and 45 minutes," Aeriona looked up

"The final one, is you right?" Riku looked surprised but nodded,

"Thought so. You give off this aura of power, but it reeks of . . . the dead I guess." The boy offered no other explanation saying it was hard to explain to someone who doesn't have the small ability to read/smell auras

By the time their lesson was over the whole day had gone by and they were both starving. "Let's eat. Tomorrow we'll work on swordplay,"

~HP~

Aeriona decided that swordplay wasn't his pastime. The movements required were so harsh on his shoulders, back, arms and wrists. The sword he had was a Sabre as well so it was relatively light and made for quick more than strength, the blade itself was cured allowing for a deadly attack and the hilt had a leather guard to protect the hand from attacks.

"No, if you move like that you'll be pulled off balance," As if to prove it Riku locked their blades together and knocked Ria flat on his back with his rapier placed at his throat

The young 11 year old sighed, and Riku offered his hand and pulled the boy to his feet, "Maybe we should stick with knives and bows?" The boy suggested hopefully, he didn't think he could take more humiliation. The sword was too heavy for him. "Knives? Hum," Riku looked to be deep in thought, "One moment," He walked back into the Cottage and a few moments later he came out carrying two scabbards. "Here, tie them to your belt," Ria did so and found they were much light than the Sabre even though there were two

"Draw them, together," He did so and gasped at the beauty of the blades.

Both were made over real silver with bronze inscriptions and a red floral design travailing up the blade which was about 20inches in length. The hilt was wrapped in a soft black cloth with red strings on top of it.

"Now then, guard," The man didn't give any instruction on how to use them as he charged at the 11 year old with his Rapier poised to strike by the boy grinned. He had trained with blades with Marc. Spinning then around in a circle he raised the heavier of the two to block the attack while flipping the lighter one in his hand and held the point at the man throat

"I thought so."

"Thought what?"

"You need balanced weight to fight closely. Like you're fighting style, your swordplay if flashy. More like dancing that actual fighting. It's a good way to throw your opponents off. They'll underestimate you as such you'll surprise them when you start moving seriously," He motioned for them to stance again before clashing blades

Riku shouting out helpful tips on how to use his blades effectively

That evening the two were sat over a fire sharping the dulled blades after the long fight. "I want you to keep the blades," The looked up sharply,

"Pardon?"

"Keep them, I cannot use such unbalance weapons. Do you know why they are unbalance for me?"

The boy thought about it for a while, "You're strength in a fight is physical prowess. You rely mostly on your ability to out-strength someone else. You have extreme endurance which is good when you fight with a heavy weapon."

"The Rapier isn't that heavy,"

"Yes but I have a feeling that isn't what you normally use. You height disadvantages you because the Rapier is quite small in length. I image the Broadsword is your actual weapon of choice." The man grinned and nodded, "You also used the Rapier to go easy on me,"

"Go on," He was intrigued to see where Ria was going with this

The flashed a smile as he swapped blades, "The reason the blades are unbalance for you but not for me comes down to one thing. Size. I'm much smaller than you so any sword will be much too heavy for my lithe figure. It's why the bow and throwing knives were so easy, I have the right height and weight for them." The man nodded, "The blades are opposite of weights for different reasons. The heavier one," He held up, "From what I gathered is used mainly for blocking; the whole blade is balance from hilt to tip allowing easy movement but appropriate blocking abilities. The lighter," He held it up, "It used for swift fluid strikes to the vital human points."

"Very good."

"You're weakness is also your strength."

A raised eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well like is said your strength and height is your strength with the right weapon but they can also be a weakness. The blades cannot take your full strength or they'll break. I noticed the dents along the blade earlier," The boy motioned at the blade which was resting on the rock beside Riku. "And the height doesn't allow you the easy fluid movement that a light weapon needs."

"Very true. I'm impressed, not many can tell that about me. Tomorrow will be your fifth day with me. Your actual test is tomorrow, so get a good night sleep and I'll explain it properly then," The boy nodded re-sheathed the blades and went inside

"The most promising student I've had in a 100 years." The man doused the flames and went to bed himself. Thoughts focused on tomorrows test.

~HP~

The next morning at dawn both occupants were awake and sitting near a fire eating a breakfast that Riku cooked.

When finished and cleaned up they sat in the Cottage on the chairs by the fireplace, "Right today you'll actually Turn. If you succeed you'll be able to leave, you have 3 days including this day to find it and fight it: if you don't win il WILL kill you." The boy nodded, "Everything I've taught you the last 4 days are to help you for this: Track and capture you Form,"

The boy blinked, "Somewhere in the Jungle, your True Form waits for you. It has since your 5th birthday when you became eligible to Turn. Find it, using whatever means you deem fit. There are other animals in the Jungle that will attack and try to kill you, I will not help; in fact I am staying here so you'll be completely alone." The man paused,

"This is where my students normally get killed Ria. They can't apply the training to the test and forget the most vital of things at the wrong moment." A nod and the two stood

"The only thing I can tell you about your True Form is that it will be at the heart of Jungle. How you get there is up to you, good luck." The man handed Ria a pack and a cloak in a green and gray pattern

"Use what I've taught you well, I'll be watching you from here." They reached the end of the Jungle and Ria shivered, the aura was malicious, "You have your weapons?" The boy nodded. A quiver of arrows perfectly balance at his hip, the longbow strung and one his back, the Saxe and throwing knives attached to left hip and the two blades on his right. He pulled the cloak around his body and pulled up the hood covering his face completely before nodding and walking into the Jungle.

"I hope you survive this Ria." Riku turned back to the Cottage with a grim smile on his face, "No else has,"

~HP~

The Jungle was dark and eerily silent. The trees were so dense that it allowed for little light to break through the tops. He had gone about 5 miles easily and effortlessly but slowed down after the 7th mile to s steady walk. No point in tiring himself out before he even faced the Bakeneko . . . before he faced himself. It was a creepy thought; to fight his True Form meant he would fight himself. Just in a cat figure instead of human.

A sharp snap drew his attention to the bushes just ahead. He dropped to the floor and examined the area around him. Rabbit tracks, 4 of them, looking up he spotted the white rabbits and sighed, nothing dangerous

Then the rabbits shot up, startled, sniffing the air, Ria tensed. He knew they couldn't smell him, he had masked his sent with earth and leaves before he entered the Jungle to deeply which meant they smelt a threat.

Which was prove correct when a large lion charged out the trees and made for the rabbits which were smart enough to decide that it would be a good time to leave. Ria however sat perfectly still hidden in the bushes, the lion may very well ignore him. but his luck would have it the lion made a bee-line for his spot forcing him to move or risk being trampled.

Now he was face-to-face with angry, hungry lion. That thought he would look good as his next meal. "Alright," He drew the Saxe and throwing knives swiftly. Before backing up slightly, he only need about 2 meters between to get an effect throw. He knew where to aim, the left shoulder, neck or head to kill it. And he knew he had to kill it.

Kill or be killed

He preferred to live, so as he darted away from the lion and turned his body just enough to get a good aim, the lion bantered after him and a sharp flick of his wrist had the knife buried in the lion's neck, killing the beast straight off.

Panting slightly he straightened up but didn't move to take the knife back straight away, he kept his sense open for other threats, but when the birds started to call and the rabbits popped their heads back up he knew there weren't any.

Take the knife out of the lions neck he patted the beasts mane for a second when a thought struck him.

He needed food

The pack only contained a blanket and bottles of fresh water. No food. But the lion was meat, which he could cook on a small pit-fire that he knew how to make. Nodding slightly he skinned the side of the lion and cut the free. Only taking what he would need for the day.

Riku's words echoed in his mind, _'Never take more than you need or can carry. You can always hunt for more food if needs be, but carrying excessive food will weigh you down.'_

He turned and left the lion would after all become some other creature's meal later on. whether it is another carnivore or the flies or the elements.

He looked to the sky and saw that nearly 4 hours had passed already and it was nearing noon. Taking a sip of water, before setting off, making sure to walk slow and silently.

'_Slow and slight is needed for tracking. If you move to fast you'll tire yourself for when a real threat comes. If you move to heavy you'll be the prey.'_

He stopped often to check the ground for tracks and listened closely to surroundings for threats. Making sure he wasn't becoming the prey. He also paid attention to the small animals such as the birds, rabbits, badgers ECT for signs of threats. They had great senses of smell and hearing that they would be detect a threat before he did.

'_Out in the wild, animals are our greatest alarms. Their senses are so keen they'll sense a threat for miles. Watch them as they'll often tell you if there's danger,'_

It was nearing late afternoon when Aeriona stopped and made a small pit-fire to cook his meal using the herbs that he had found on the way to give it some flavour. It didn't take long to cook and he made sure to cover the top of the meat with special leaves that stopped smoke rising and the smell travelling. As he ate his thoughts wandered to his family. _'Wonder what their tests were like exactly?'_ As they had only told him the babe minimum, all he gathered was that each test suited the person in question; no two people ever took the same exam unless you were biological son/daughter who may have the same needs. Shaking himself out of his thoughts just in case he misses something vital, he quickly finished his meal, dousing the fire with dirt to stop smoke and scattering the signs of a campfire all over before taking a mouthful of water and setting off again.

He moved silently and swiftly but never pushed himself. Keeping an eye on the sky to get a rough idea of time while keeping senses alert for threats.

Son enough it began to darken and Aeriona got a few more miles in before calling it a night. He was about quarter way into the Jungle, so it wasn't bad. Set a small fire he ate the last of the lion meat before climbing a tree swiftly, then tying a rope around his legs to attach himself to the tree branch he chose, it was uncomfortable but allowed him to sleep without fear of predators, settling down he was asleep in minutes.

~HP~

The next day he woke at sunrise to sound a humming bird calling which made him smile. Waking up fully he allowed himself a moment to stretch before jumping from the tree. He drank some water before taking off. He hunted a rabbit for his breakfast quickly skinning and cooking it then setting off again.

About 3 hours into his walk he stilled, the feeling of being watched crept through his bones so he drew his bow and nocked an arrow to it loosely, emerald eye flickered from shadow to shadow never linger to long on one place when a rustle of branches and a low growl made him look behind him

Out of the tree a black Bakeneko with a forked tail indicating that it was in fact a Nekomata, its eyes glowed eerily with power and were emerald in colour.

And when their eye locked he knew

This was his True Form

This was creature he had to fight to obtain his True Form

But . . . it felt so wrong to fight it. He didn't want to. And as they continued to stare at each other the grip on his bow loosed till he dropped it and knelt. "I can't," Whispering and the cat came forward, a low purr echoing in its chest as it rubbed its nose in Aeriona's neck, "I can't fight you," The cat grinned and butted his check

'_You don't have to, the Test itself was to see if you would fight me,'_ Ria smiled shakily and wrapped his arms around the cat's neck, _'You are pure of Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus and I would be honoured to merge with you,'_

"It is I who hold the honour,"

The cat grinned before standing, _'On my back, I shall take you somewhere safe so we may merge at last,'_ The boy climbed up and the cat took off like a bullet through the Jungle, easily avoiding trees and bushes

They came to cave which was very close to the clearing where Riku stayed, _'Riku has watched over my Cave since I came into existence, I chose him to Test you because he unbiased,'_ Ria sat in front of the cat and smiled when it lowered its head

'_Do you wish to become one?'_

"Yes,"

The cat needed nothing else as it sunk its teeth into his neck and shoulder, the boy cried out at the sudden sharp pain as the cat slowly vanished and became a part of his soul. _'Sleep, this place is well guarded by Riku. Rest,'_ The cat's voice echoed in his head as his eyelids fell shut and his mind escaped the pain.

~HP~

Riku sat outside the cave with a bright grin on his face. Aeriona was the first to pass the Test. Everyone else had done what he said, fought their True Form, only those who were pure wouldn't be able to fight.

After all the two where one soul but different bodies

So he kept a dutiful watch over the cave as his Student become whole

~HP~

The next day Aeriona woke to a happy whistle that he knew was Riku. Sitting he smiled slightly, he felt whole, complete as if something that had been missing for a long time had been returned to him at last and it was brilliant

"Morning sleepy," Riku greeted as he left the Cave, "Morning,"

"Today you go back,"

The boy nodded he looked forward to seeing his Family once more, "But I want to change first, it's quite painful the first time so might as well get it over. After wards it'll be like breathing."

The boy nodded and didn't even need to ask how he changed; he just knew what to do. Closing his eyes, he evened out his breathing, focusing on the image he saw yesterday. Slowly but surely he felt sharp pains travelling along his body as he shifted into his Soul Form

"Beautiful," Riku breathed at the sight of the black cat. It was the size of an adolescent panther, it fur was like silk as he ran his hand down Aeriona's back; the tail was forked which meant Aeriona was actually a Nekomata like himself. The fur oddly enough had taken an emerald tint to it making it look like running water when he moved but it was the eyes that drew most of the attention. Bright shining emerald eyes looked into his own onyx eyes

"Alright, change back, I'll take you back to your house, before you Family starts to worry," The child did as asked and grinned, "That was fantastic,"

"You're a natural, I didn't even have to tell you how to change, and it'll be like that with you powers as well."

Then the room flashed with power and the two were standing in the same white room it was before the test, "Are you coming with me?"

Riku nodded, "Your fathers can teach you but depending on your powers you may need me; also sometimes newly Turned feeling more comfortable around strangers," Aeriona nodded and went to the door

"Wait!" The shocked panicked voice stopped Ria just before he turned the door knob, "Something came with us," The two were instantly on alert and spite the room being totally white the feeling of being watched didn't shake

"Above you Ria!" The boy just barely managed to roll out of the way as two swords embedded into the floor where he had stood moments before

Two beings with dark cloaks over the bodies face them, each had pulled out a deadly sword, "Hunters" Riku informed him as he drew his own Broadsword and Ria drew the two Battle Knives gifted to him by Riku

"Your Family won't be able to the enter the room either, nor can they hear what's going on," The boy nodded and shifted his stance so he had easier movement, "Alright, we'll fight together, left or right?" The boy grinned, "Right," The swapped positions

"We'll have to do this quickly. You're Family think your dead," A shocked look came over Aeriona's face

"Well you didn't exit the room in time and the door vanished," True enough the door was no longer where it had been, "Which means were stuck," The boy pouted cutely and Riku chuckled, "There's still the walls," The two looked at each other grinned before attacking their opponents

Ria brought the heavier knife up to block the Epee and twisted his body so the lighter knife had a clear shot of the man's neck, but before it could strike the man had moved sharply sending Aeriona off balance, he ducked a thrust from the Epee and parried another with the blades cross over each other, then using his weight and the momentum of the strike he pushed the attacker away and he crashed into the wall the same time Riku's opponent did creating a large hole

"Well," The two nodded and shot off down the hall followed by the attackers. "This way," Aeriona turned to the left sharply and led them down a hall where he could feel his Family.

Slow mournful music reached their ears and the boy grinned, "They wasted no time eh," Riku laughed as he blocked a powerful thrust from the Epee attacker and Aeriona unhooked one of his throwing knives and let it loose, the knife burying within the Rapier users shoulder

Then they burst through the doors making everyone turn in shook, "Honestly your mourning me and I'm not dead," The boy exclaimed and his siblings cried out in shook and joy but before anything else could be done Aeriona and Riku turned and a clash of metal sounded

"I'm getting sick of this. Ready," The boy nodded and the two lunged forward, Ria's Knives burying themselves in to the belly of the Epee attacker and Riku's Broadsword cut the head off the Rapier attacker off

"There, we should have just done that from the beginning," Ria laughed and pocked his teacher in the side, "Yea but then we wouldn't have such thick heads to break down the wall," He smiled slightly, but frowned as he looked at the bodies. That had been the first he had killed someone and he had done without a thought, it made him feel slightly sick, but pushing that away do be dealt with latter he turned to his fathers and grinned

"Told you I'd be back"

**Me:**** Okay please tell me if that was alright. I was so nervous writing, I didn't want the normal 'Harry's fathers bite him to Turn him' or the 'swapping blood,' so I thought this would be a good way to do it and I've read it being done either. So pretty please let me know how it went, even if it was bad I'd like to know so I can re-think it. But hopefully it was good enough.**

**Okay new Poll is up:**

**Dumbledore good or bad? **

**I'm actually leaning to good for this fic but I can do either way, I want to know early on so I can plan ahead ^_^**

**Riku will also be a reoccurring character from now, don't worry at the end of the story I'll include a list of important characters and facts as the first chapter of the sequel – does that sound good to you all.**

**Anyways I'll see you all next time hopefully, if my bad writing hasn't put you off the story. Don't know why but I'm feeling down T_T **

**Till next time my avid readers **


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

**Emerald Stone**

**Me:**** Hugs to my reviewers:**

**Justpucky**

**Eris Potter-Charmed Child**

**Itachisgurl193 **

**Kat (Anonyms: from chapter 1 – thank you for taking the time to review)**

**Rebekahalana **

**RebelliousOne**

**J.F.C **

**Me:**** Good I love you all, what would I do without all my lovely reviewers. Thanks to all who also added me to a Fave Story/Author and Alert Story/Author I really appreciate it. Also you guys are so lucky to even have this chapter, I am so ill it's unbelievable plus I can't take anything 4 it because I'm on Antibiotics for my infected toe cause it'll react with the Penicillin in it just hasn't been my week guys. So sorry if the chapter crappy or such I just don't have much energy to much of anything. **

**Warnings for chapter**

**Swearing of adults and children (I know I put this down in every chapter so far and nothing has come up, oh well it's a good warning)**

**Slash (Marc+Lucas) (Plus a new pairing ^_^)**

**Mentions of abuse in a flashback (It will be in detail as well so if you don't like it you can skip it because I'm going to mark it)**

**Torture and death of an OC**

**Last time**

"_Told you I'd be back"_

**Chapter 5 – Hogwarts**

After the initial shock wore off, Marc and Lucas pulled Aeriona into a tight hug, both had tears streaming down their faces, "You silly boy never scare us like that again," Ria smiled gently and wrapped his arms around his parents. When they finally let go and stepped back his siblings attacked him with hugs and words of relief

When everyone had finally calmed down they noticed Riku standing casually behind him watching everything with a calm smile, "And who are you?"

"Riku Tatsumi, you're son's teacher, pleasure to meet you," The man offered his hand and Marc took it, "You kept an eye on Ria?"

Riku nodded, "I will continue to do so, if you'll allow me?" Aeriona grinned brightly at Riku and Lucas got a thoughtful look, "We'll talk about later tonight," The man nodded in acceptance but had every intention of carrying on with or without permission, he was quite attached to Aeriona anyway and refused to allow the boy to go without instruction from him personally

~HP~

Later that night when the children had all gone to bed the three adults sat in the informal living room drinking firewhiskey, "So why do you want to be Aeriona's teacher?" Riku cocked his head, "Why wouldn't I? Your son is incredibly; from the few days that I instructed him I saw great potential. Plus he's a funny kid, life's never boring around him," The two parents grinned, that was certainly true, "What do you know of his past?" Marc asked gently, it was something he hated talking about, and Aeriona hated it when it was brought up, "He never said anything; I assume he's always lived here,"

"No we Blood Adopted him when he was 6 for reasons that only Aeriona can tell you." Riku nodded in acceptance, the boy was awfully closed off even if he seemed playful and hyper. "Very well, we'll allow you to teach our son, but I expect you not to push him to far,"

"I'll push as much as I think he can handle and no more. But I can't say I won't push him at all. Aeriona is the type of person who learns best under pressure." The two nodded again, "Very well, just be aware that we'll skin you and wear you decorated fur as a coat,"

"Duly noted,"

The three stood, "Now, if your amendable we'll draw up an official contract stating that you're is official teacher. Also if anything happens to either Marc or I you will be the legal guardian of Aeriona." Riku nodded, "I'm agreeable to it, but I want to ask Aeriona first, see what he thinks about a formal Apprenticeship,"

"Right then, Ceil," A house-elf popped into the room wearing a bright navy uniform with the Corvinus Crest on the breast bone, "Yes Master. What can I help you with?"

"This is Riku Tatsumi; he is going to be staying with us for a long while as Aeriona's Teacher is my son is amendable to it. Please show him to a room for the evening, then we'll sort out a more permanent place," The elf bowed and motioned for Riku to follow, "Goodnight, Lord Corvinus's," The man bowed low

"Call us by name Riku, and goodnight,"

~HP~

The net morning, was the day before Aeriona left for his 1st year at Hogwarts. He had spent most of the night reading from his texts until Marc had come in at midnight with a slight grin on his face telling Aeriona to go to bed or he'll hide the 'bloody books'

As he stepped out of his room while pulled a black turtle neck jumper over his head he walked into someone, "Sorry," With his face free he could see he had walked straight into one of the guards that really didn't like him for some reason

"Watch were your going brat." The man raised a hand and struck the boy across the face hard enough to send him to the floor, the boy tried to catch himself but it only served to break his wrist as he landed, "Respect your betters you damn whelp," That guard raised his hand once more and Aeriona cowered back in fear as memories danced in his head

_**Flashbacks (Abuse warning!)**_

_A small 2 year old Harry Potter sat shaking in his small cupboard, he had heard his Uncle's loud voice outside not moments before, and the man was drunk. He hated it when his Uncle was drunk as it meant a more painful beating than normal. The man stumbled into the house and his Aunt and Cousin made themselves scares leaving the small 2 year old alone. Vernon ripped the cupboard door open and glared hatefully at the small boy, "YOU BASTARD!" The man took a crushing hold of the boy wrist and pulled him from the cupboard and threw him into the living room where his Aunt had already closed the curtains and laid the leather belt out ready fo his Uncle_

"_ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

_He twisted Harry's arm sharply and broke the wrist making the boy cry out in agony, "Please . . . stop . . . it hurts," Tears streamed down think shallow cheeks as he tried in vain to pull the wrist free_

"_I'LL STOP WHEN I'M READY YOU UNGRATFUL WHELP!" _

_That was followed by a harsh smack to his cheekbone which broke under the pressure, and then his Uncle grabbed the leather belt and proceeded to beat the small shaking boy with the buckle end leaving jagged bleeding welts along his back and torso_

"_YOU STUPID BOY! YOYU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOUR PARENTS!" _

_SMACK_

"_UGLY"_

_CRACK_

"_WHELP OF A CHILD!" _

_SNAP_

_The small boy curled up tightly trying in vain to protect himself from the harsh treatments and the even harsher words_

"_Ria . . ." it echoed gently all around him as the vision of his Uncle faded_

"_Ria . . ." _

"_Aeriona, your safe with me, I promise I won't hurt you. You're safe," _

_**Flashback ends**_

Riku came out of his room and heard a sharp crack of a bone breaking and he followed the noise, what he saw made him see red

A tall muscled guard had smacked Aeriona across the face and sent the small boy crashing into the floor wrist breaking when the child tried to catch himself, the guard raised his hand again to strike the boy and Riku caught it hard

"If you value your life, you will not come near my student ever again," He crushed the wrist easily and threw the guard away from the child who was cowering in the corner, emerald eyes were distant and fear shone brightly in them,

"Ria," He placed a soft hand on the boy shoulder and gave a slight shake

"Ria,"

No response, he scooped the child into his arms

"Aeriona, your safe with me, I promise I won't hurt you. You're safe," The boys eyes slowly focused on Riku's face

"Riku," The man nodded, "Yes, it's alright, he won't hurt you again, I promise," The boy chocked on a sob and threw his arms around Riku's neck and sobbed into his shoulder, "Hush now, you're safe," He repeated the words over and over, rocking the boy as if he were 5 not 11. They stayed there for a good half an hour before Aeriona calmed down enough that his heart-retching sobs became quite soft sniffles, "I'm sorry,"

"Its fine Ria, I don't mind, take your time,"

The man just continued to hold him while Aeriona grounded himself on the soft gently soothing words of his teacher, "I'm okay now," Riku nodded and let Aeriona down, "Ow," His hissed as he just remembered that his right wrist was broken, "Come on, let's go find your parents," He scooped Ria up again and held the boy securely against his chest with one arm, then he took hold of the guards shirt and proceed to drag the man behind them

They entered the dining room and Riku threw the guard in front of Marc and Lucas, "He attacked Aeriona," Was said and the reply was instant, Marc had rushed to Aeriona's side took in the swelled hand and cheek and the tear tracks while Lucas had take a firm and harsh grip on the guards shoulder, "What?" Alver hissed out and the small 11 year old whimpered slightly, his grip on Riku's neck tightened slightly, "Calm, you'll scare him. I came out of my room to see him strike Aeriona, then he went to beat the boy but I stopped him. His wrist broke though from when he fell on it," Marc gently took his son's swollen wrist, muttering soothing words into the boy's ear as he removed Aeriona from Riku's arm,

"Papa," He whispered into Marc's ear, "I saw him," Neither parent had to ask who he saw they were the only ones who knew of Aeriona's abusive past. The other children had guesses from the way he was when he first came to live with them all, but nothing had been confirmed. "I'll take him to see Heather and get his wrist and cheek healed. You deal with that," Marc spat the last part out before leaving swiftly, the small 11 year old still cradled in his arms tightly.

All remaining turned to the now terrified guard, "Why did you attack my student?" Riku's calm onyx eyes were terrifying by the look in Lucas's eyes were the worst; they weren't angry or even furious. It was as if a storm was present in the earthy brown eyes. "Children I want you to please gather up the rest of the Family and meet us in the Formal Room, I shall be along shortly," The other hurried to do so. After all it was Lucas that was the scariest out of the two parents. Despite being the smaller of the two Lucas had a horrid temper especially when it came to his kids.

"Riku you are about to see a side of myself that I don't normally show. Please refrain from tell Aeriona about it. He doesn't need to know exactly how angry I can get,"

**Torture + death from here down **

The man nodded once and that was all Lucas needed before he viciously grabbed the man's arm and ripped it clean out of the socket, blood sprayed across the floor and walls, and had splattered up Lucas's robe and a bit had settled onto his face.

Once Earth Brown eyes had chanced to bright shining red eyes full of bitter hate. Riku had to admit it was quite a sight to see the small Bakeneko ripping a taller mans arm of as easily as breaking a twig, but to be honest it was that surprising Aeriona, it seemed, brought out the best and the worst in both parents.

Lucas didn't bother with words as he took hold of the man ankle and ripped the foot out of the socket, leaving muscle to dangle from his calf sickingly. The guard's eye shad widened and he threw up near Riku's shoes, "You're lucky that missed," The teacher stated before kicking the man in the face hard enough to break both nose and cheek bone

Then Lucas ripped the leg off completely and Riku was surprised that the man hadn't died of blood loss yet, "Magic," Lucas stated and Riku nodded

"Any last words," The guard coughed and spat out blood, "The little bastard will be such a nice slut when he's older don't you think so," Lucas snarled viciously and ripped the man's head off instantly.

"Let's go see Aeriona, before I address the rest of my Family, Ceil, take him to the Formal Room but allow him to be seen or smelt,"

The house elf nodded and left with the remains

~HP~

Marc carried his youngest to Heather, the Nurse that had been looking after all his children since he had Alver and Chrystal. The boy had buried his head into Marc's neck and clutched at the man's robes tightly. Marc didn't say anything just held his child gently and soothingly.

When they reached Heather's room the woman was up instantly at one look of Aeriona in Marc's arms, "What happened?"

"His wrist is broken, and I think the cheek bone is as well," The woman nodded and cast a diagnostic spell, before nodding and walking to the supply closest, "Drink this for the pain dear," Aeriona downed it in one not even grimacing at the taste, the pain in his wrist and cheek melted away allow the Nurse to freely check said bones without causing him pain. "This is to heal the breaks," He downed it again, "And I'll rub this into your skin to help with the bruising," She went to touch him but he shifted backwards as if burned

"Okay, I'll just give it to your father," She handed the jar of purple paste to Marc, "Apply liberally to the bruised areas," The man nodded and was relieved when Aeriona allowed him to spread the paste on his cheek and wrist

The bruise lightened in colour but it was still a sickly yellow/green, "It'll take about 3 days to properly heal, which means those bruises will be with you when you go to Hogwarts," Aeriona nodded and sighed, it would cause questions to be asked but he didn't have to answer them so he wasn't really worried about it.

The door opened and Lucas walked in with Riku trailing behind, "How are you son?" Aeriona looked up and gave a slight smile, "Better, Heather says the bruises will take about 3 days to fade," Lucas nodded and shared a kiss with Marc before sitting next to Aeriona, "Did you kill him?"

Lucas shared a look with Marc and Riku, "Yes," The boy nodded, "Are you holding a full meet?"

"Yes I am. You don't need to be present though, instead I would like you Riku," Lucas motioned for the teacher to come forward, "To take Ria out for the day. Get to know each other and talk," The two shared a confused look

"Da?"

"You have much to talk about," He gave a pointed look to Riku who blinked then nodded, "Come on Ria, there is something I want to show you anyways," The man held his hand out and the boy took it, "Alright then. I'll see you later, Da, Pa," The boy kissed each parent on the cheek before leaving with Riku

~HP~

The two parents shared a look before nodding to Heather and leaving. They went straight to the Formal Meeting Room where all members of the Family were present. Their children were at the front in a line in order of age. Lucas and Marc walked straight to the front, Marc stood slightly behind Lucas as he addressed the Family

"Earlier this morning, Aeriona, was attacked by a Guard," Murmurs of horror went up as each liked the small child, he brought some life into the Family all those years ago when accepted the offer to be blood adopted, not to mention a handful of them had been his teachers

"The Guard was killed by me; but I'm warning you all now. This ever happens again and I shall not let that person off so lightly," The Ice Glare was at 100% as his eyes roomed over every face in the room included his other children. "Now we've also uncovered a . . . Rebellion within our Ranks, Jion and Lilian Hadaka are considered Traitors and have gone on the run. Why? They were selling off information about the Family to our enemies. I'll be sending a group out to search for them but keep an eye for them around the grounds. I haven't changed the Wards as I'm hoping to lure them out. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Everyone shouted and Lucas nodded. "Also a new Bakeneko is staying with us. Riku Tatsumi, he is Aeriona's teacher as my son has completed his Test."

That earned a lot of smiles, "But not without giving us a total scare," Laughter, they all remembered what had happened

"Now then, off with you. I want Oliver's and Olivia's group to start tracking. The normal placements if you please," Said groups nodded and left immediately followed by everyone else.

"Where is Ria anyway da?"

"Oh, Riku took him out somewhere, they have stuff to discuss."

And with that the Main Family broke up to do last minute things before school the next day

~HP~

Riku took Aeriona to a small beach, "This way," He led the boy to a cave and they went in, "Why are we here?"

"I want you to meet a good friend of mine. She doesn't have much longer left to live." There was a sad note in Riku's voice which made Ria frown and take his teachers hand and gave it a light squeeze,

"You timed it right Riku. Today will be my last day," An old woman came from the shadows leaning heavily on a cane which Ria wince slightly but he forced himself to relax, after all Riku was there and he trusted the woman

"Allana," The two hugged and Riku turned to him

"This is my newest student, Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus," The boy bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet you Ma'am,"

Allana blinked and chuckled, "So polite, call me Allana, dear." Aeriona nodded, "Then please call me Ria,"

"Sit, tea?" Riku nodded and Ria smiled. Once all was seated with tea and biscuits a light chatter started up between Riku and Allana while Aeriona looked around the cave in more detail

It was magically lit and quite wide with a high ceiling. There was a bed with soft looking purple blankets on, a bookshelf with millions of books with a range of titles, a small chest of draws and a small yellow sofa

But there was something strange nagging at the back of his mind. A strange power hummed throughout the cave and it felt vaguely familiar. He turned back to Riku and Allana who were lost in their conversation. It startled him to see the similarities

"Allana are you Riku's mother?" He bluntly asked making them turn towards him. "Pardon,"

"It's just you look alike, sort of. And this place is humming with Magic. I thought it felt familiar and I was right. It feels like your cabin," Allana smiled,

"You are very attentive young Ria; yes I am Riku's mother. No I'm not a Bakeneko or a Nekomata like you. Can you guess what I am? Feel free to look around more. You can go anywhere in the cave you wish, no harm will come to you and you will not lose your way," Ria grinned and stood, before walking over to the bookshelf

"He's an interesting fellow, son," Riku grinned as Aeriona studied the books closely before moving further into the caves

"Think he'll work it out?" She asked

"Oh I have no doubt, now then about . . ."

The two voices trailed off as Aeriona walked further into the cave and mulled over what he saw, most of the books were on Elvin Creatures, although from a distance you couldn't tell. But he didn't assume Allana was an Elf, she just didn't give off that sort of Magic. Her Magic was more corrupt and Dark. This meant the Elves were her enemy.

The question was: did she do something? Or are the Elves her Creatures natural enemy? There weren't many Creatures that had Elves as a Natural enemy as they generally get along with everyone.

He went over the facts:

Allana hid in a cave

Had loads of book on Elf's

She was defiantly a Creature – she just gave off that sort of aura

But he had also noted some hidden books covered with glamour's were about Water Creatures. But she couldn't be a Water Creature if she lived in a cave. Then again the ocean was only 5 minute walk, but she looked so ill that she couldn't have made the walk alone and Riku had been guarding the Forest. He came to a small fresh water spring and sat on the rocks. The only Water Creature he had covered was Mer-Folk. Could she be a Mermaid?

But they were unearthly beautiful, unless in a temper – sort of like a Veela. So why was she so ill looking. He gazed into the water when he eye caught sight of something shinning. He went to reach for it but when he skin touched the water surface it burned him. Frowning he tried again to have the same result

Mermaids chose a certain place to Nest when Pregnant. It had to have some meaning to them. But it also had to have water as she had to give birth in the water. Then afterwards the Mermaid would become too attached to the Birth Place to leave, it was why they chose large closed off areas with plenty of clean water . . . but if the Mermaid Birthing Place became unclean the child would die because its life source is dirty.

If this was Allana's chosen Nesting Ground that meant the spring was Riku's Birth Place. But why was Allana dying not Riku?

It was confusing and had his head running in circles until he was stuck with a thought

Riku was a Nekomata, not a Merman. Which meant his father was a Bakeneko or his father's line carried the gene. Riku would have had a choice, Merman or Bakeneko. He obviously chosen Bakeneko but still why was Allana dying? It wasn't from lake of water. Even if the Spring was unclean the ocean was still there and it always welcomes Mermaids.

. . . "What am I missing?"

The only time a Mermaid isn't welcome is when she had . . . been banished.

"Allana is a Banished Mermaid and if I'm right she was banished because of Riku," A small chuckled came from behind him

"Yes, mother is a Banished Mermaid. Well done, I'm very impressed. You took only an hour to work it out." Riku was leaning on the rocks smiling sadly at him, but didn't come any closer.

Ria walked towards him, "When my mother fell in love with my father, her father was furious. But when I was born he banished her and poisoned the Spring where I was born but he didn't know I had chosen to become like my father." Riku led the way back to the front Cave where Allana lay on the bed gasping.

"Riku," The man walked over and held Allana's hand while Ria lingered behind, "Mother," The woman smiled, "I'm so proud of you. Take care of that little boy and of your. . self," The woman dragged her last and died with a soft smile on her face

"I love you mother," Riku kissed the woman's cheek before picking her up and carrying her outside, Aeriona trailed behind him quietly and watched as Riku lay the woman in the sea gently and let her body drift away from him

The two of them stood there watching long after Allana's body had vanished but neither said a word or moved.

Finally at sunset Riku turned to Aeriona who looked very alert, "I'm sorry," The boy's voice was soft and full of sorrow for the Nekomata,

"Thank you, but she died the way she wanted to. In peace," Ria nodded and took Riku's hand and pulled him gently away.

They walked along the beach when Riku pulled him to a stop, "There was something I want to ask you. I've already spoken with you parents and they are in full agreement, my mother was also in an agreement, all I need now is your say so. I want you to be my Formal Apprentice till your 14."

Aeriona blinked, "A Formal Apprenticeship?" Riku nodded, "Till I'm 14?" Another nod, "Why?"

"Because you have so much potential hidden within that small body of yours," Aeriona bristled at the insult and it made Riku laughed, "And I like you. There's something about you Aeriona that wants my Neko side to just pull you into the Cabin and curl up in front of the fire."

Aeriona blinked before he laughed, it seemed Riku was a sentimental person after all, "Yea, yea laugh it up. You have no idea how weird it is." He shuttered and Ria smiled. "What will it entail?"

Riku smiled, he expected Aeriona to jump straight into it or refuse out right, just showed how smart the kid was, "I'll teach you everything I know in the span of 3 years. I'll take you to different parts of the World, with a parent of course, and teach you a variety of thing you won't learn at Hogwarts and I'll also be a Legal Guardian, I won't replace Lucas or Marc," He cut Aeriona off when he saw the boy getting worried and angry

"But in the event that something happened to them you are to be released into my care," Aeriona nodded in relief, he really didn't want to be separated from his parents, he loved them so much.

"Alright, I'll enter the Formal Apprenticeship. But how come it's only till I'm 14?" Riku smiled

"When your 14 you are able to take control of The House of Potter and thus will be legally emancipated. Don't worry," He added seeing the horror written on Aeriona's face, "You can assign a Carer, someone you trust completely, to look after the estates until you ready." The boy breathed a sigh of relief

They walked in silence for a while, when Aeriona spoke up "I'm not going to tell anyone who I really am,"

"Why's that?" Although Riku had a pretty good idea why

"I want to befriend people who will like _me_ and not the Boy-Who-Lived. After all I'm Aeriona Caecelius Corvinus not Harry James Potter." Riku laughed at that, he had expected that sort of answer, "No I think you a mix of both. After all you have 4 parents and take after each and every one of them." They stopped by the a cliff and Riku's eyes became serious

"Don't run away from the fact that James and Lily Potter were your parents Ria; if you're curious about them then find out about them from teachers of records anything. Marc and Lucas won't mind at all, trust me." The boy looked thoughtful and nodded, "Shall we go back?"

Riku nodded and took one last longing look at the sea before holding out a Portkey and vanishing to the Corvinus Manor

~HP~

Later that evening when Aeriona had gone to bed with a happy smile yet sad eyes Riku informed Marc and Lucas about Aeriona's agreement to the Formal Apprenticeship and asked to draw up a contract so no one could pull anything funny. He also swore a Vow on his very life to protect, care and cherish Aeriona as if the child was his own son for as long as they lived and to teach him without holding anything back.

"He also wants to know about Lily and James," Marc nodded and Lucas sighed, they had expected that he would take an interest in his Birth Parents when he went to the same school as them

"That's good, shows he's willing to accept both parts of his life," After that statement they all went to bed know that Aeriona would have a hard life ahead of him.

~HP~

Chaos

That was the only word for it

The Corvinus Manor was in total chaos as the children of Marc and Lucas ran amok trying to gather everything for school at the last minute. The guards were highly entertained and also highly annoyed at it especially when they had to duck at income, possibly dangerous, projectiles such as quill sharper's (knives,) and heavy books

The only person who wasn't in a rush was Aeriona having the foresight to pack when he had gotten back from his trip with Riku. Currently he was chatting with one of the guards that he was friends before a loud, "INCOMING!" Made them duck the especially heavy tome from Crystal's room

"I think it is time for you to locate you teacher little master," As the ducked again from several potions vials crushing over their heads, "Before bodily harm is done to you," Ria laughed and said to the guard that he was dismissed while the chaos was going on to which the guard looked extremely thankful and after Aeriona had left safely made himself scare.

Aeriona found his teacher and both parents eating breakfast with slight smiles on their faces, "Well it's nice to see that some people escaped the chaos this morning," He stated sarcastically as he closed the door just as a book thudded into it, "Honestly you think after several years of attending school they'd pack accordingly and not last minutely." He sat by Riku and helped himself to toast with honey

"Very true dear," Ria flashed a brilliant smile but they all winced as a very loud explosion came from Dojan's room above them, "I think that's your que to interfere before they kill or seriously injure someone like last time," The two parents paled and ran out the room quickly

"What happened last time?" Riku asked and Ria smiled. "Well our Aunt Celeste was visiting from Egypt but she came on the day they went back to school, and it's always like this by the way. Anyway she didn't duck in time and one of Alver's more harmful potions smacked her in the face and vanished all the skin on her face." He shivered, "It was horrible, took my parents 3 days to find the cure and after that Celeste was always careful to arrive a few weeks before we leave for school most of the time it's at the start of summer that why you haven't seen her yet, Master,"

The man blinked at the name, "Master?"

"Well you are my Legal Mentor, which means I should call you Master right?" Riku sighed, "Yes but I want you to do it when we're in public only. With your friends, family and in private you call me by name," The boy grinned and nodded, "Great, anyways lets go, they've gotten everything settled and we'll be just on time to catch the Hogwarts Train. Everyone else has a Portkey so their coming to see Dojan, Leon and myself off."

A few minutes later the others joined them and they all Flooed to Kings Cross Station

As Aeriona predicated they arrived 3 minutes before the Train was ready to leave, after a quick goodbye, promises to be careful and write at least 2 a week the 3 Hogwarts students boarded the Train and found a Compartment just as the Train left the Station

"That was close," Leon commented and Ria smirked, "Just like every other year since you started Hogwarts Leo," the elder brother grinned and ruffled Ria's hair which caused the neat braid to come lose

"Hey," The three brothers laughed as Ria took the braid out and let his hair fall into lush waves caused by the braid, "Anyway I'm off to find my friends, I'll see you at the Sorting Ria," Leon walked out with a grin and Dojan left as well

Not long latter Blaise found him, "How was your summer?" The Vampire grinned brightly and Aeriona smiled gently at his friend, the door slid open again and Draco came in with a smirk on his face

"Found you," With that he plopped down on the seat next to Blaise, "Found us. How are you?"

"Well, yourself?"

"Brilliant," Blaise nodded as well when he turned to Aeriona with a slightly puzzled look on his face, "Something happened, you scent is . . . different. More . . . animalistic. How come?" Aeriona flashed a brilliant smile at his friend, "Sharp nose, I'm surprised you didn't call me on it straight away." Blaise growled playfully at Aeriona who smirked and stuck his tongue out

"Hold up Ria, your canines is elongated," Draco leaned forward and got a proper look at the longer canines, "I went through the Turning, and a few things have changed. Riku, my Master, says I will gain a lot more changes as the Transformation settles over the next 3 months."

Both boys blinked, "What did you Turn into?" But before Aeriona could answer the door slid open and a red haired boy stood there looking at the three with a cocky expression

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter?" This made Aeriona tense up majorly and grip Blasie's hand tightly, "No we haven't and even if we had we wouldn't tell you," Draco sneered at the boy who glared at him before turning to Aeriona

"Are you a guy?" At Aeriona's tense nod the boy snickered, "You don't look like one with that bloody long hair. You should cut it . . ." He was cut off by Blaise hand around his throat. The Italian boy had moved so suddenly he accidently dislodge Aeriona onto the floor

"Never, say that about him again," Bright red eye bore into the boys own dark blue eyes, "What is your name?"

"R . . . Ron Weasley," At the name Draco made to comment but Aeriona took his hand and shook his head

"Right then, Weasley, if you ever, and I mean ever insult my friends within my hearing range, and that is quite far mind you, I'll rip that small wiener you call a dick and shove it so far up your arse the Doctors at St Mungo's will need to perform a bloody prostate exam to full the thing back out. And in case you don't know what a prostate exam is I'll enlighten you, they'll shove their hands up your arse. Got it, get it, good. Now out you go," Blasie proceed to lift the boy and throw him out the compartment and ward it

"Couldn't have handled it better myself," Draco smirked as he helped Aeriona off the floor, "Yes, nicely handled Blaise, you didn't drain the poor kid," Blaise shrugged and they all sat on the seats

"So Aeriona, what exactly are you?"

The boy grinned, "I won't tell you out right, rather I'll give you a hint and till Halloween to guess. If you haven't got it by then I'll just tell you but if you do." He grinned even brighter and leaned forward, "I'll tell you a secret," He winked and sat back in his seat properly,

The compartment door rattled and they ignored it in case Ron had come back for another round, "The hint: I'm a Mythical Being of Japanese Folklore. And that's all you'll get. Remember till Halloween, if you guess by then I'll tell you something interesting." With that he said no more but pulled out a basket and grinned, "My personal house elf Lila packed us lunch," He tapped the basket and it enlarged, "Help yourselves," They all dug into the delicious food and ignored outside their compartment until they pulled their school robes on and the train stopped at Hogwarts.

Walking off the train they stuck together with Blaise keeping a hold of Aeriona's hand to make sure the small boy didn't get lost or something while Draco called over a boy and girl, "This is Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott," The intros went both ways and soon as they walked over to the half giant they found themselves easily getting along. "Four to a boat," The giant, Hagrid, called and they swapped looks

"I'm staying with Ria," Blaise said as he wrapped a protective arm around the boy's slim waist making said boy laugh lightly as his friend behaviour, Daphne why don't you join us with Neville," They had met the large bumbling boy not 5 minutes ago when he had nearly knocked Draco off his feet and Aeriona took pity on the boy and invited him to stay with them. Neville had so grateful he nearly took Aeriona out when he hugged the much thinner and smaller boy. "Draco, Theo and those two," He pointed at Goyle and Crabbe who had for some reason attached them to Draco who said their fathers were friends with his own father and had asked their son to 'protect' Draco. Said blonde wasn't amused but Aeriona told him to give them a chance.

"Sounds good," The two groups of four split up and stepped into their boats. Aeriona helping Daphne and Neville the Blaise helped him get in

As the boats lurched forward Blaise's iron gentle grip locked around Ria's wrist to steady the boy, said boy flashed a smile but was internally worried about the show of protectiveness and possessiveness and made a mental note to ask his Da and Pa if they could get into contact with Blasie's parents for some advice.

The ride went without a hitch, well Ron Weasley did fall in but none were concerned about it as the giant squid placed the boy gently back in the boat and to the shock of everyone a tentacle reached out the water and caressed Aeriona's cheek before disappearing back into the water

Currently all students stood in the entrance hall waiting to be led into the great hall, "What do you think they'll have us do? My brothers said we had to wrestle with trolls," Ron Weasley said loudly and caused the majority of students to shiver in fear but Aeriona just rolled his eyes

"With what spells dumb ass. We're 11, and only just got into school. We know nothing about magic. Or at least the Muggleborns who haven't bothered to open a book don't. Purebloods and more likely half bloods will know the theory from their parents of magical guardian but not enough to perform a spell," The boy's face flamed up brightly but before he could say anything ghost's came out of the wall arguing

"He's a bloody menace, my dear Friar,"

All the students were in shock

"I know but with the Bloody . . . oh look new students," all the attention was now focused on them

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope to see you Hufflepuff, I am the Fat Friar, Ghost of Hufflepuff House," The large man bowed to them and the others rolled their eyes, but before the other ghosts could say anything a teacher came

"I am Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration. Now here at Hogwarts you will split into 1 of 4 Houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. These Houses will be yours for the 7 years you attend Hogwarts. House Points will be given for those who earn it and taken just the same." Her stern eyes passed over them quickly

"This way please," She led them into the hall and Aeriona grinned

It was amazing

Four table that belong to each House lined the way to the Staff Table, the ceiling was full of enchanted candles and looked like a stormy evening

He sight of Dojan at Gryffindor Table and Leon at Slytherin. They both smiled brightly at him and waved. He winked at them as the line came to a stop in front of an old hat on top of a stool

Several moments spent in silence when the hat moved and opened its . . . rim to . . . sing

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_'_

Students clapped loudly and Aeriona grinned slightly at his brothers who winked at him when McGonagall opened a list and started to call names

**Me:**** Okay I think my hands are going to fall off -_- anyway I am so sorry I missed the deadline I had set for myself but I came down with the bloody flu and have been sleeping most of the time only typing bits of it when I felt well enough to move my limbs. Anyway I feel a bit better now so I hope I can clear this flu away and get stuck into it. Now then question time:**

**What House for Aeriona/Harry?**

**What shall Severus Snape be like with him? Fair/Unfair? I'm leaning towards fair since he won't know Aeriona is Harry Potter. **

**And the Poll for Dumbledore is still up so vote if you haven't. **

**Also any one got any ideas/guesses for Blaise's protectiveness of Aeriona/Harry**

**Review and I'll give you a treat of your choice **

**See you next time my faithful readers and I hope you can all forgive me for the long wait**

***Authoress gives Puppy dog eyes to all readers begging for forgiveness on her hands and knees* **

**Side note: I'm thinking of doing either a Final Fantasy 7 or Kingdom Hearts FanFic who would be interested in it?**


End file.
